Love, Denial, and cookies
by lemon bars 101
Summary: This story is about how two new girls come to ouran highschool. Though they are not related, they look remarkably alike, and are as close as the twins. This is a Hikaru/OC and Karuo/OC story! My first fanfic, yay! Sorry, i'm super bad at summerys. PLEASE DUN HURT ME! *hides in tamaki's emo corner* anyways, read, review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Coming to Ouran

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice! Review nicely, no flames (whatever that means :P) and enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own Ouran High school Host Club show, or any characters.**

**Hikaru: Like you'd be smart enough to think of a good TV show like that.**

**Me: -_- **

**ANWAYS, read, review, enjoy**

Two girls looked at Ouran High school. They looked remarkably alike, even though they weren't related. In fact, the only difference was that one has brown eyes, the other an ice blue. They had pale, delicate looking skin, with long, silky, dark brown hair, both to mid back, and bangs that outline their face, much like Haruhi's outlined hers.

"You ready, Abigail?" The one with the blue eyes asked. The girl with brown eyes, Abigail, looked at her close friend and said with a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Of course, Gabriel." Hand in hand, the two girls walked into the school.

Abigail and Gabriel's life story was much like the twins, except they did have one friend. Each other. And that was all they needed. They blocked every one else out, not thinking that they really needed any one. Both had been seemingly permanently traumatized, as both had death's in their past. Abigail's mother had passed away, and then she had been given to other family by a dad who didn't seem to want her any more. Gabriel's parent's had passed away, and she heavily relied on them when they did, so now she heavily relied on Abigail, as Abigail did to her.

Until they had met a girl named Violet, who had broke past their barrier. Everyone else who tried was brushed off, yelled at, ignored, ect, and didn't bother with them. Violet was different for some reason. She kept coming back. And again. And again. Why was this girl not getting it? They wondered. Finally, being the awesome and stalkerish person she is, she did research on them, and found out what had happened.

When she came to them that day, she wasn't as hyper and naïve as she normally seemed. She told them that she understood. And that was all. A few months later, they grudgingly came to her, and she happily made friends with them. She opened them up, much like Tamaki did with Hikaru and Kauro, and they made new friends, and began to release their bitterness of what had happened.

They were still biting, mischievous, blunt, and extremely shy. If they were separated somehow, Abigail's way of dealing with shyness was being aggressive, while Gabriel way was just plain shy. (**A/N** that was really long...)

Now back to present time. The girls, from America, had moved to Japan to go to this school. Without Violet there, they were back to blocking most people. As they wandered the halls, the girls spotted a particular brunette.

"Haruhi!" They said in unison. The cross-dresser spotted them, and made her way to them.

"Hi Abigail, hey Gabriel." She said. They just stared. After a while, Abigail broke the silence.

"Um, Haruhi, not that it's not great to see you and all, I mean it's been ten years, and Gabriel is excited to meet you, but…." She started

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" Gabriel finished.

"Uh, it's a long story. Look, could you keep your voice down? No one here knows I'm a girl, OK?" Haruhi said in a hushed voice. The girls nodded slowly.

"Come to music room three after school, okay? I'll explain it there." With that, she hurried off to class. "Nice seeing you too, sis." Abigail muttered. Yes, Abigail is Haruhi's sister. (OOO! BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!) Gabriel just laughed and said, "Well you always said she was uptight. She hasn't seemed to change much." Abigail just shook her head and went off to class, with Gabriel trailing.

When they made it to class, the teacher clapped her hands and said, "Class, this is Abigail Fujioka and Gabriel Watterson. Hushed whispered went around the room about Abigail, and how Haruhi didn't mention he had a sister, and that she looked just like him, and how cute he was, and all that crap. What is wrong with the girls at this school? Abigail wondered. "Please introduce yourself." Said Mr. Whoever. "We're Abigail and Gabriel." They said in unison. "We're from America, and are first years." "Thank you." Mr. Whoever said. (A/N I'm just gonna call him that from now on 'cause I don't his real name.) "You may sit behind Hikaru and Kauro." Their brown and blue colored eyes swept the room and in turn met gold and green colored ones.

**OK! That's the first chapter! I know it sucked and I'm so sorry, I kind of have a writer's block when I start a new story. It gets better in the middle, I promise! Sorry, if I spelled anything wrong! Review! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'M DYING HERE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Hikaru and Kauro

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Hikaru: Unfortunately**

**Me: Ack! Hikaru! You're ruining the moment! Who invited you anyway?**

**Hikaru: No one. Wait, how did I even get here? And where's Kauro? **

**Kauro: Hey guys, wassup?**

**Me: What the- WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM?**

**Kauro: Yikes. She always like this?**

**Hikaru: Yup. Wanna leave?**

**Me: Please do.**

**Hikaru:…Wanna stay?**

**Me: ACK! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hikaru and Kauro: Disclaimer: Remember, she doesn't own Ouran High school Host club or any of the characters. On with the story!**

Abigail and Gabriel made their way to their seats behind the Hitachiin twins. Practically as soon as they sat down, Hikaru turned to Abigail and said, "You're really Haruhi's sister?"

"Yup." She replied, staring past him at the teacher. She didn't notice his agitated expression or the way he studied her for a moment before turning around in his seat.

HIKARU POV

I couldn't believe Haruhi had a sister. She didn't even tell me! I thought we were friends! Of course she was closed off, but still…

I studied her face before turning around. She looked a lot like Haruhi, alright. Same hair color, same eye color, even same sort of vacant expression. I thought about the benefits of this. Of course she be would probably make a good toy, Haruhi did, and this girl even had a close friend. They seemed closer together than the girl, Abigail, did to Haruhi. Weird. I didn't really care one way or another, it just seemed kind of odd to me. Kauro was already talking to her friend, Gabriel. He flashed her our signature grin before turning around. Gabriel glared at him. Hhmmm…she was more open than her friend though. They seemed more like me and Kauro every second. Still, I didn't want to get close to them. Abigail looked too much like Haruhi, and that was too painful. If I was honest to myself, which I was for the time being, I knew I had a crush on her, and that she wasn't interested back. So for now I was going to ignore the two girls best I could. Even if it meant being unsocial and rude.

NORMAL POV

Gabriel glanced at Abigail. She was in her own little world as the twin in front of her asked her about something. She didn't even bother to look at him. She sighed. That was typical Abigail. She thought. More closed off than me. Oh well. Perhaps she would open up soon. Maybe we didn't have to block EVERYONE this time, like our last school. Maybe…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the boy in front of her, the other twin, turned around. "Hi." He said, staring closely at her. "I'm Kauro. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said, absent minded. She stuck out her hand, and after a moment of confusion, he shook it. His hands were soft, and for the first time, she looked at him. Her breath caught. He was dazzling. With his red hair and cat like gold-green, eyes, he looked exquisite. He looked at her, amused, and Gabriel suddenly realized she was staring. **Oh crap, oh crap I need to stop staring why am I still staring I look like an idiot wait why do I care since when have I cared about omigod I'm still staring this is so embarrassing AAAA STOP! **She finally wrenched her gaze away from him, her entire face beet red. He laughed, more amused if anything. "You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed." He said, cupping his hand underneath her chin and holding it up. A little red warning flag sounded inside of her. **Player.** (**A/N** anything in bold during the story is the person thinking. Just to let ya know.) Gabriel had dealt with enough players to be immune to them. Except that none of them had looked like THIS. **What am I thinking?** She wondered. Jerking her head back, she said coolly, "Thanks, I guess. That's more than I can say for you." He looked surprised for a second before flashing her a Cheshire grin and saying, "Well, I can see that you're from America. No one from Japan has THOSE manners." She glared at him furiously. Kauro just laughed and flashed her another grin before turning around in her seat. Gabriel couldn't believe she had ever thought he was hot. Ugh. And now she had to spend class with him for the rest of the year. She would just ignore him. When the bell rang, Gabriel and Abigail made their way up to the third music room, opening the doors for the first, and not the last, time.

"Welcome."

**Well that's the second chapter done! Sorry I still have writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: DEATH TO VASES!

**HAI! I'm updating a lot because its summer, and I have nothing better to do…**

**Hikaru: cough no life cough**

**Me: I can HEAR you Hikaru**

**Kauro: We know. That's the point**

**Me: T_T**

**You guys are mean! I'm writing you a fricking love story, too! Gawsh.**

**Hikaru: You make me sound like a love sick jerk.**

**Me: You ARE a lovesick jerk. MUHAHAHA!**

**Hikaru: -_-**

**Me: Yeesh, you guys are no fun. I mean, Tamaki would be better than you.**

**Tamaki: IIII'MMM HHEERRREEE! *singsong voice***

**Me: AAAAAAAAA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU IDIOTS COMING FROM? It's like whenever I mention you, you come out of nowhere!**

***Cough creepers cough***

**ANWAYS, ENOUGH ABOUT THE CREEPERS I MEAN OURAN CHARACTERS NO ACTUALLY I MEANT CREEPERS NOW ONTO THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**Oh, by da way, now anything in bold either means their thoughts or that Abigail/ Gabriel is speaking in English. And I, sadly, do not own Ouran host club show, the characters, yada yada blah blah you get the point.**

"Welcome." Was the first word the Abigail and Gabriel heard from the host club. A kind, short word, meaningful but not to long.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THE FRICKIN ROSE PETALS ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME?" was the first words the host club, excluding Haruhi and the twins, heard from Abigail. She had forgotten about the fact she and Gabriel were trying to stay under the radar when the rose petals flew out of oh yeah NOWHERE and nearly did suffocate her.

Gabriel just sighed. "Honestly Abigail, calm down. You'd think your pants are on fire. AGAIN." *snicker snicker blackmail*

"THAT. WAS. NOT. FUNNY!" Abigail yelled at her close friend. The two girls began arguing, in their own little world, as the host club watched on with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

Finally Haruhi broke in between the two girl's…eeerrr...conversation. "Guys, I want you to meet Abigail, and uh…" she trailed off, looking at Gabriel.

"Gabriel." She said, with a nod to all of them. Everyone said hello to the two girls, while Kyoya, being the also, awesome, stalkerish person he was (maybe he and Violet are related.) listed facts about the two girls.

"Abigail Fujioka and Gabriel Watterson. First years, with a record of straight A's at their old school. Have long brown hair and bangs, Abigail is the one with brown eyes, Gabriel with the blue. Though they are not related in any way, they look remarkably alike, and are as close as the Hitachiin brothers. Met at age 3, been friends since, both had dramatic deaths of family in past, which for their sake I will not go into. Are fluent in both English and Japanese. Though she was not technically adopted, Gabriel lived with Abigail and Abigail's uncle and aunt until they past away, of which they were transferred, here to Ouran academy, to attend to this high school and live with Abigail's biological father."

Abigail and Gabriel glanced nervously at each other then back at Kyoya. "Stalker much?" they muttered in unison. Immediately the room darkened, everyone froze, lots of smoky stuff came out of nowhere, and ominous music began playing…

While the creepy blond guy with the wig and hood and cat puppet thing (I don't know his name…) stood snickering behind his magical door that appeared out of nowhere. Again.

"Oh, it's okay." Kyoya said, smiling rather creepily. "Forgive my manners ladies. I am Oohtri Kyoya." Like, immediately after he said that the room brightened, everyone relaxed, bird's began chirping, fa la la laaa….

"I am Tamaki." Said Tamaki as he practically waltzed up to them, and gave them a kiss on the hand, which they promptly wiped off on their pants. He probably would've gone to his little corner of emoness at that, but he was too busy studying Abigail's face.

"Hey…do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar…" Everyone except Honey and Mori rolled their eyes. Apparently Tamaki had missed when Kyoya had said Abigail Fujioka.

"You probably know my sister." Said Abigail glancing at Haruhi. Still Tamaki didn't get it. "You're…sister?" he asked tentatively.

Abigail rolled her eyes while Gabriel answered for her. "Sure." She chirped. "She looks just like Abigail. Except her hair is shorter…and she's a bit older…and she wears male uniforms apparently…and she's cough cough in this room cough cough…"

"Hhmmm…" said Tamaki, thinking very deeply. Haruhi said bluntly, "Senpai, it's me." Tamaki gasped, and said, "HARUHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY?"

Abigail and Gabriel: Daddy? What?

Tamaki: waving arms around and saying how his daughter never tells him any thing.

Haruhi sighed, and said, "Look, guys, I didn't tell you because you would all crowd them and they need some time to settle in." Tamaki looked at the two girls for the first time.

Before they knew what was happening, Tamaki was spinning them around, saying how his two new daughters looked so much like their older sister (he hadn't caught on that Gabriel wasn't related to them by birth. Sigh.) and how much fun they were going to have together.

"Ack!" the two girls managed to push away from him, only to crash into two particular red head twins they hadn't noticed before. Gabriel looked up at the guy who had caught her when she had practically flown away from Tamaki. "**AAA! HOLY CHEESE, IT'S THAT IDIOT FROM EALIER!" **she thought.The two girls righted themselves immediately, scowling at Kauro. Abigail had heard from Gabriel earlier about him, and both hated players.

Abigail might've scowled at Hikaru too, but he was too busy staring out a window and ignoring the two girls, even though he had caught her. Her scowl grew fiercer. **Talk about rude!** She just shook it off, telling herself she didn't care about him anyway. She turned her attention back to Gabriel and Kauro.

"YOU'RE in a Host club?" she was saying, sounding disgusted. "Yes. Jealous?" he laughed. Gabriel made a small choking sound like she had swallowed a rat. "Maybe I'd be if I was a idiotic, desperate girl." They bantered back and forth like that, until Tamaki popped up out of nowhere and said, "My dearest daughters! Don't let these shady twins manipulate you! Daddy will save you don't worry! Come hang out with your sister and me and mommy and we can be a big family and-""shut up Senpai." All four twins said in unison, then glared at one another. Just then Gabriel realized something.

"Wait, Haruhi, why are you in a host club? You're a girl." Everyone except Abigail and Gabriel sweat dropped. "Um, well, you see, at first I broke this really expensive vase, so I needed to repay a debt. Basically they had me work here."

"OMIGOD YOU PERVERTS!" Gabriel shouted at them. "YOU'RE MAKING HARUHI CONCEAL HER GENDER JUST SO SHE CAN PAY OFF A STUPID DEBT?" Abigail finished.

"No, no it's not like that." Haruhi said quickly. She explained how for some reason she enjoys dressing up as a dude and hanging out with the host club, and that she already paid off her debt. Abigail and Gabriel had looks on their faces that said they were both extremely weirded out.

**"So, is she, like, a cross-dresser now or what?"** Abigail asked, switching to English so only Gabriel understood. Gabriel tilted her head and considered. **"I don't think so. More like she's a guy school hours, and a girl rest of the time. Wow, she must really like this host club to dress up as a guy for them."** Gabriel said. Abigail shook her head. "**I swear, I've got the weirdest sister alive."** She muttered, before switching back to Japanese so the rest of the host club understood.

"Well, nice meeting you all (not) and we'll be going now." She stated with a poker face. She and Gabriel both walked to the front door, every movement exactly the same, and reached for the handles until Tamaki jumped in front of the door, striked a dramatic pose, and exclaimed, "But my daughters can't go yet! We need family reunion time! You haven't seen Haruhi or any of us-"

Abigail and Gabriel: Why does he think he's our dad?

"for ten years! Come here, let daddy give you a hug and get you some tea!" Gabriel and Abigail, both still with a poker face, said at the same time, "No Senpai. Now let us through." Tamaki went to his little corner of emoness while the two girls walked through.

"Wait Abby-Chan and Gabby-Chan!" Honey said, giving them a tackle hug, and then pulling them back into the room. Tamaki, hearing his daughters adorable nick names, got up and waited hyperly near a vase to talk to them. A very, very expensive vase. (Take note of that.)

"Come have cake with me!" Honey said excitedly. The two girls looked at each other, then shrugged one shoulder. It was hard to say no to that cute face.

"So why do you have an 8 year old in here anyways?" The two girls asked.

"Honey-Senpai? He's a third year." Kauro said. Both girls choked on their cake (at the same time, wow) swallowed painfully, and put the rest down. "Oh-Kay…" Abigail said. "We'll be leaving now." They began to walk towards the door. Tamaki, seeing his last chance to talk to them, quickly grabbed the twin closest to him, which was Gabriel, and pulled her towards him so they could talk face to face. Unfortunately, he was just tad bit too wound up, and when he let go of her, she stumbled over her feet, and crashed into the vase nearby. It shattered. Everyone froze, looking at each other with expressions of shock.

** OK, that's chapter 3! Sorry, I know I haven't put a lot of action between Gabriel and Kaoru, n even less between Hikaru and Abigail. I'll put more in later, but please review! I need ideas people!**

**Hikaru: PLEASE. She sucks. Me and Abigail have hardly talked.**

**Tamaki: Don't say that to a fair maiden! And you and Abigail will never be together! Haruhi's sister with you? Honestly!**

**Me: would you rather Haruhi with him instead?**

**Tamaki…**

**Hikaru: okay, we're going into over time, can we wrap this up? Please?**

**Kauro: Yea, we'll just do it for you.**

**Hitachiin bro's: Until the next update (which is probably like, tomorrow) keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Cough she sucks cough.**

**Me: I can STILL hear you ya know! Anyway, what they said, just exclude the part about the update (though it is so true) and the part about me sucking. So please, I will say this in the most polite and efficient way.**

**REEEVVIIEEEWWW! !**


	4. Chapter 4: The new hostess

**Hi again! This is the next chapter of Love, Denial, and cookies!**

**First off, I want to thank LookUpAboveTonight for helping me out with things I could improve on and Roses-are-in-Bloom for supporting me. You really made my day, guys! Sorry about misspelling Kaoru's name. I wasn't sure how to spell it, so I thought that was how. Also, for Abigail's name, she was given to her aunt and uncle as a newborn, so they decided her name. I was going to put that in the story, but I wasn't sure how, so I'll just put it here. :P OK! Here's the next chapter!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: lemon bars 101 does not own Ouran high school, or any of the characters.**

**Tamaki: day dreaming about Haruhi. (Cough still a creeper cough)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everyone was frozen for a moment. Then chaos erupted. Abigail slide up behind her friend and, putting an arm around her, began yelling at Tamaki. Tamaki was in tears saying how sorry he was. Honey was asking Gabriel if she was ok, Gabriel standing there in shock, the twins telling Tamaki he was an idiot, and Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi just standing there.

Finally Kyoya broke through the noise. "Gabriel, that vase was around eight to nine million yen, and we are going to have to discus how you are going to pay us back." Though he spoke at normal volume, everyone became silent. Except for Abigail, who turned to Kyoya and began yelling at him instead.

"Kyoya! What the heck that was all Tamaki's fault!" she yelled. Gabriel, who had been standing there in shock, told Abigail, "Abby, its okay. It was my fault, I tripped into the vase." Abigail turned on her friend furiously. "Only because that idiot practically pushed you toward it!" Gabriel shook her head. "If the vase really did cost that much-"

Haruhi: geez, are all vases eight million yen?

"then I want to pay it back." Abigail hesitated. "We don't have enough money, Gab." Kyoya spoke up, with the same creepy smile. DUN DUN DUUUN. "Oh, that won't be a problem. You can do the same thing Haruhi did." Gabriel looked at him with the same weird expression she had given Haruhi. "You want me to cross-dress as a guy? Every one knows I'm a girl already."

Tamaki leapt up then, striked a dramatic pose, and cried, "Not a problem! No girl should have to go with out the privilege of being a host!"

Gabriel: -_-

Tamaki continued. "So from this day forward, this host club shall have," insert dramatic pause here, "A HOSTESS!"

Immediately everyone complained.

Haruhi: you couldn't have done that for me?

Twins: C'mon boss, this is a host club, it's not supposed to have girls in it.

Abigail: YOU PERVERT YOU'RE DOING THE SAME THING YOU DID TO HARUHI!

Gabriel: I'm with Abigail.

Kyoya spoke up again. "Well, then, ladies how to you presume we settle this manner then? We are asking you just to help out around, and you don't have to conceal your gender."

Gabriel thought about it. Kyoya was creepy, and not exactly some one she wanted to piss off. Plus, if she did this it'd get done quicker, and everyone would get used to it eventually. Except perhaps herself, but she didn't want to be in debt.

"I'll do it." She stated bluntly, with a poker face. Abigail gasped, and said, switching to English, "**Gabriel Watterson, what's wrong with you?"** Gabriel glanced at her friend, some what annoyed. She loved Abigail in a sisterly way, but some times she was just so difficult. "**Nothing! I just don't like being in debt. I'll just work it off, and then never come here again. What's wrong with that?"** Abigail hissed. "**Can't you find some other way? These people are total creeps!"** Gabriel glared at her, beginning to feel snappish. She hadn't slept well last night, as always in new places, being in a new school was scary to her, and now she had broken a vase that cost eight million yen. Plus her best friend was arguing with her. Abigail was used to making decisions for the both of them, and normally she would be happy to let her, but not this time. "**Look, I don't care if they were criminals. I'm going to pay off this fricking debt, and either your on board or your not, but just stop arguing." **Abigail froze in shock. Never had Gabriel spoke to her like that. Most of the time when they argued it was in an almost playful fashion, nothing serious or meaning full. She glared furiously at Gabriel, who winced, waiting for Abigail to explode on her.

Instead she said in a short, clipped sentence, switching back to Japanese, "I'm working with you." Gabriel looked surprised for a second before smiling and nodding. The two turned to Kyoya. "What do we have to do?" they asked simultaneously.

He smiled in his good old creepy fashion. They shuddered. "Well," he said thought fully, "the guest will arrive in about an hour, so then we will introduce you, and have you serve cake and tea and such." He then turned to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Will an hour be enough time for you to go home and find something more suitable for the girls to wear?" They looked at each other and shrugged, not really wanting the girls to be in the host club anyway. "Sure." They called their limo driver while Abigail and Gabriel turned to Kyoya. "Wadaya mean more suitable?" he merely smiled and shrugged, writing something in his little black note book. "Creeper." They muttered, but low enough that he couldn't hear them.

IN THE HITACHIIN CAR

Kaoru was miffed about the whole girl-in-a-guy's club thing, so basically he was being sexist, while Hikaru was doing his oh so fun hobby, staring out of windows. "I mean, it's a host club. They're not supposed to be in it." Kaoru was saying. "I can't believe Tamaki wanted them to do this. I thought it was supposed to just be us!" Hikaru was still staring out of his window. Kaoru frowned, worried. "You ok, Hikaru? You're not talking a lot." Hikaru turned and gave his younger brother a fake smile. "I'm fine. Just been feeling a bit…weird." Which was the truth. Hikaru wasn't sure what he was feeling, but mostly he just felt…empty. Kaoru nodded, but Hikaru could tell he didn't believe him. He sighed quietly. The two brothers seemed to be drifting apart for the first time. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that either.

WHEN THE TWINS CAME BACK

"Change into these." The Hitachiin brothers said to Abigail and Gabriel on the couch. The "uniforms" were dresses that went just past the knees, with long sleeves. Both were a light gray with different colored roses on it. The girls did, put their hair up in a French braid, and put gray ribbons in those. When they came back, everyone seemed to stare. "What?" they demanded. Everyone in front of them averted their gaze and shrugged, except for Haruhi, who came up to them.

"Don't worry; I hated it when I came here to. It's not that bad." Tamaki, who was eavesdropping (of course) gasped and went up to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Don't speak like that! Your sisters will love it here!" Tamaki exclaimed while flailing his arms like he was trying to achieve lift off. "We don't want to be here." The two girls stated bluntly. Tamaki gasped, and went to his little corner of emoness to make home's for hamsters.

"Um…he always like that?" Abigail asked. Haruhi was gazing at the Senpai as she answered, "Yea. But he's nice, even though he's a total idiot most of the time."

Abigail gasped. Gabriel and Haruhi both averted their gaze from Tamaki to look at her. "What?" they said at the same time.

"Ah hehe, oh nothing…" Abigail said while sweat dropping. She gave Gabriel a look that said **talk later.** Gabriel gave her a questioning look, but before any of them could do any thing, Kyoya said, "The ladies are here."

ABIGAIL POV

Kyoya introduced us, and we got lots of both dirty and jealous looks from a bunch of girls. **What is wrong with these girls? Do they actually like the host club?** I wondered. Gabriel and I basically just went around refilling tea and bringing out more plates of cake or baked goods, really mostly for honey. He can eat a whole cake in a minute by himself, I swear. Everyone here is either weird or creepy in some way. And my dad had said it was such a privilege to come here, to. I looked around at the stalker Kyoya, Tamaki, who was striking a dramatic pose, Haruhi, my sister who was a boy then a girl then a boy, Honey and Mori, the cake-eater and the statue, and the twins, Player Kaoru and anti-social Hikaru. Lucky me.

Things were going fine for Gabriel and me, we just kept serving, until we got to the Hitachiin table. We were both pouring tea, when Hikaru took Kaoru's face closer and said, "I'm so excited for tonight, little brother. We'll have so much **fun** together." It was a good thing we weren't eating anything otherwise we probably would've choked. Even so, we both made a small retching sound, causing the squealing fan girls, and the twins to glance up at us in surprise.

Gabriel and I quickly retreated over to a corner of the room. It was silent for a moment. **"So, um, are they like, gay, or what?"** I blurted. Gabriel shrugged and said, also switching to English like me, "**Ugh. I don't know. That was…disturbing. But I REALLY hope they're not gay."** She said rubbing her head. I don't know why, but the way she said that she hoped they weren't gay made me freeze. She looked up. "**What?"** she asked, seeing me stiffen up. "**I thought you hated Kaoru."** I said in a mild tone. "WHAT?" she said, forgetting to switch back to English. "Of course I do! He's a total jerk face! I just don't want to see them all over each other in class, that's all! Ugh. Like I would like Kaoru." I just nodded, but something told me she wasn't being completely honest. I decided to ignore it for the moment, and switched to what seemed more important topics to me. "**So you know how I was surprised at Haruhi earlier?"** I said, turning to English and keeping my voice low so no one either heard nor understood me. Gabriel nodded slowly, obviously worried about earlier. She didn't want me thinking she liked Kaoru. This meant she defiantly did. We were close, but growing father apart. At least I still knew her, probably better than she knew herself. Hhmmm…well if that little freaking pervert made her happy, I COULD try and get them together…but then everyone would try and get me and Hikaru together. Whatever. There would be no way I would like that anti social weirdo. "You were saying?" Gabriel broke into my thoughts. I smiled apologetically and said, "**Haruhi has a crush on Tamaki."** Gabriel gasped. **"You think?" **she asked

** "I know."** I replied. Gabriel saw the look on and grinned our evil grin. **"So what are you going to do?"** I laughed, and said, "**I'm going to get them together. No matter what it takes."**

**Well that's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! On the upside, I started a new story, called Instead of Wonderland, about Hetalia, if any of you viewers are as crazy about Hetalia as I am, go give it a look! (HAHAA, ADVERTISE!) Anways I'll try to write the next chapter sooner this time!**

**Kaoru: yea, it kinda took a while.**

**Me: trying my best here!**

**Hikaru: you're boring. It would be better if Haruhi was here.**

**Haruhi: what the-where am I?**

**Tamaki: HARUHI! MY DARLING DAUGTHER! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!**

**Twins: hey Haruhi.**

**Me: you know, I'm not even asking where she came from. I'll just wrap this up myself, huh? Well, you keep on reading, I'll keep on updating! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing the twins

**HAI! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! You helped me a lot! I was surprised that you guys all reviewed! GOOD JOB PEOPLES! IM SO PROUD! Anyway, I kicked every one out of here, which is like, no where, and so we shall go onto the story, da? Oh and in response to Kiyomilovesanime I don't know if I will be accepting OCs, but tell me your ideas, and I will think about it, ok?**

**Special shout out to luna midknight for the positive! And thanks a ton everyone else! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! **

**HERE WE GO!**

Gabriel and Abigail went home. Haruhi had stayed behind, most likely because Tamaki wouldn't let go of her arm and saying that she should come and look at his home, because he had already seen hers.

"

Well, we defiantly know Tamaki is into Haruhi, then." Said Abigail. Gabriel looked thoughtful. "I don't know. He calls her his daughter, so, does her actually have a crush on her, or does he feel like, I don't know, a father daughter thing?" Abigail rolled her eyes. "Well even if he did, that's still creepy. Besides, if he's as half as stubborn as Haruhi, then he probably won't admit to himself he likes her."

They couldn't talk about it anymore because Haruhi came home. Gabriel laughed. "Escaped him, did ja?" Haruhi nodded. Abigail and Gabriel glanced at each other, and then said in unison, "Hey Haruhi…" **uh oh…**Haruhi thought.

She turned to face them. "What's up?" They flashed her Cheshire grins, then Gabriel said, "Well, earlier today…" Abigail continued, "we noticed that you and Tamaki…" "seem to have a crush on each other." Gabriel finished. Haruhi frowned. "Of course not. Why would I have a crush on him?" she asked. "That's what I would like to know." Abigail muttered. "Well," she said in a louder voice, "we'll be in our room, Kay? Just let us know when you want to be honest!" she said the last part in a sing song voice, then she and Gabriel raced from the room so Haruhi couldn't say anything back to her.

Later that night, when all the girls were in bed, Abigail and Gabriel discussed how to know more about the whole Haruhi-Tamaki relationship thing. Haruhi was asleep already. "Well, we can't ask Kyoya, because he probably doesn't know anything, and if he did he'd make us pay a price." Abigail was saying, thinking about their options. "Honey wouldn't know anything about that, he seems too childish. And I don't think I've heard Mori speak even once the entire time we've known him." Abigail realized something. "You know who that leaves us with…" Gabriel groaned as she realized that Hikaru and Kaoru was probably their best bet.

Abigail studied her friends face to see if she was really that disappointed, but it was too dark to tell. She sighed heavily, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Gabriel looked at Abigail in surprise, and then sighed. Maybe she didn't realize it, but Abigail seemed to like Hikaru. Gabriel noticed her staring at him lately, and tonight it seemed like she purposely ruled out every one except the twins. She couldn't get why Abigail liked him. He never said anything. At least Kaoru talked! She froze. **Am I making excuses for Kaoru?** She shook that thought out of her head. Of course she wasn't. He was a total jerk, and there was no way she liked him. Gabriel rolled over and went to sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Abigail was pondering something that Haruhi had said earlier.

FLASHBACK :D

"_So, how early do the Hitachiin twins come to school?" Gabriel asked Haruhi as the three girls walked along towards school. Haruhi looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure but maybe a bit later than us." Gabriel and Abigail wondered if that would be enough time when Haruhi went on, almost as if thinking aloud to herself._

"_You know, I'm surprised how the twins act around you." The two girls looked up at Haruhi with surprise. She went on. "Hikaru is normally the player of the two, while Kaoru goes along whatever Hikaru does. Plus, Hikaru has been acting especially weird lately." She looked thoughtful. Abigail was a little mad-did this mean Hikaru didn't like her? She could tell he had a crush on Haruhi, even if he didn't know it, but he didn't have to ignore her. Gabriel was surprised. It was a little hard for her to imagine Hikaru as the player of the two-he was so quiet. He certainly flirted a lot around his customers, but whenever Gabriel had seen him he seemed a little down. Was that because of Abigail? He would glance at her when she was around, only her. But it was with a pained expression, like she had rejected him. Had he asked her out? Gabriel began to panic._

_The three girls were silent, lost in their own thoughts as they walked along the road._

END FLASHBACK

Abigail was still thinking about what Haruhi had said when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru. She pointed them out to Gabriel and they went along with their plan.

The Hitachiin twins were walking along near the garden at Ouran Academy early next morning when they were grabbed and pulled into the cover of the hedge maze.

"Ow! What the heck?" Hikaru said crossly. Abigail would've thought it was Kaoru originally, because Hikaru was the silent one and Kaoru actually talked, but she had learned to tell them apart by their voices, despite Hikaru's lack of speaking. He had finally began to talk a bit more, at least when in unison with Kaoru. Even so, she could still tell them apart. They were even beginning to look different.

"We need your help." Gabriel demanded of them. They scowled in unison. "Why would we help you?" they said, looking annoyed. "It's about Haruhi." Gabriel knew that would capture their attention, and sure enough, she was right. She went on. "Look, we know she has a crush on Tamaki-senpai, and we definitely know he has a crush on her, so we need to get them together. Do you have any ideas?" they stared back at her, then to Abigail, who raised an eyebrow, then back to Gabriel. "Well…we think you're wrong. Haruhi doesn't have a crush on any one." They said in unison finally, with a superior expression on their faces. Gabriel and Abigail got frustrated and shouted, "We know you have a crush on her! We can tell! But this isn't about you two idiots, it's about her! We actually want to help her be happy! Cant you at least agree to help us on this?" they glared at the two boys, who stared back with the uttermost shocked expressions. "We don't like her…"Hikaru muttered without much conviction in his voice, glancing at his twin. Kaoru just looked frozen in surprise. "So, can you help us or not?" Abigail said in calmer voice, but you could tell she was still trying to control herself. Hikaru scowled at her, and said, without really looking at her, "And why should we?" Abigail scowled right back at him. "Because if you really like her, then help her be, I don't know, happy?' she felt cheesy. She shook her head, thinking **this is ridiculous. **

Kaoru finally regained himself, and said, mostly to Gabriel, "And what will you be um, 'giving up'-not that we like her-if you do this." She glowered at him. "We will be working with you idiots, and will be giving up our time to this." She glanced at Abigail, and both of them got the same idea. "Plus, who says we don't have crushes on Tamaki-senpai anyway?" they said in unison.

**OK there's the next chapter! Sorry I know this one wasn't that great, hopefully the next one will be better! Remember to review! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "We're back…"**

**Me: *kicking them* "Oh no you're not!"**


	6. Chapter 6: the girls fight! OH NOEZ!

**Hey guys! I am back once more! I looked on my email and got about a million emails from fanfiction about who had favorited me and followed me and reviewed for my stories! Sorry I don't go on my email that much, but I do see your reviews when I go on fanfiction. I was so happy! People are actually reading my stuff! YOU ROCK DUDES! I AM FOREVER GRATEFULL! Ok, I got that out, so we shall go onto the story!**

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girls in shock. They stared back with poker faces, so neither of the male twins could tell whether they meant it or not. Hikaru finally spoke up.

"You like Tono? Are you insane?' he said disbelievingly. They merely shrugged and smiled. "We have to give up something; you have to give up something. Now are you in or out?" they said in unison. The twins still stared, unable to wrap their head around anyone possibly liking Tamaki.

"Oh come on! Tons of girls at your school like him! Why should we be any different?" Gabriel said harshly as though reading their thoughts. Kaoru broke out of his trance. "You ARE different. You're…I don't know but, you just-you're not like…" Kaoru seemed to realize he was babbling and shut up. The two girls smirked. "We'll give you until after school to make up your mind.' With that, they left. Kaoru and Hikaru stared after them wordlessly.

"You don't really have a crush on Tamaki-senpai, do you?" Gabriel asked Abigail cautiously. "The day I run around in a lion cage with a tuna suit on will be the day I have a crush on him." Abigail said. Gabriel smiled weakly, and then asked, with even more caution. "So…do you have a crush on anyone else?' she said, trying to sound nonchalant. Abigail hesitated for a millisecond, then turned and said, "What brought all of this on? I don't have a crush on anybody." She then glanced back at where they had left Hikaru and Kaoru, and said, "Do you?" Gabriel spluttered. "Are you saying-do you honestly think-I could never- I don't- are you implying I have a crush on Kaoru?" She finally managed to get out.

Abigail gave a slight smile, and said, "I never did say it was Kaoru. You did. So you don't like Hikaru then?" Gabriel glared at her friend, embarrassed that she had said Kaoru's name. "I don't. I know you do, though!" 'What?" Abigail screeched. "Like I would fancy that pig-faced antisocial weirdo! He likes my sister anyways! Why would I have a crush on him?" They both started yelling. "You tell me! Why would I have a crush on Kaoru?" Gabriel shouted back. This went on, until the bell rang.

When they barely made it to class (Mr. Whoever was late, naughty Mr. Whoever) they didn't talk. Everyone around them could practically feel the tension between them. It wasn't like they were usually bursting with joy and sparkles, but they seemed in at least good moods every day.

Hikaru turned around to Abigail, who was glaring at Gabriel. "Are you ok?" She was unprepared for the softness in his voice, and looked up in surprise. He was looking back. Abigail then realized something. **I look a lot like my sister. Hikaru probably is just being nice because he thinks I look like her. I'm just second best to her, as always.** She turned her face down so he couldn't see it. "I'm fine." She muttered. He just frowned then turned back in his seat as class started.

It was true Abigail did feel second best to her sister. To her, Haruhi was nice, and smart, and people came to her to be her friend even though she never did anything. She always knew how to handle every situation. Abigail sank deeper into her depression, thinking Hikaru might only like her because she looked like her sister.

Hikaru had started opening up to her actually because Abigail was beginning to seem different than Haruhi. She looked a lot like her, that was true, but she had a different attitude, which he admired, although he never admitted to himself, and she even was beginning on too look so much like her. He was unaware that Abigail thought he was paying more attention to her for the opposite reason.

Gabriel was scowling, not really paying attention, when Kaoru handed her a note.

_Are you ok?_ It said. She scowled harder and scribbled a response.

_Why do you care?_ He seemed taken aback by this. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then wrote down something and passed it to her.

_I'm not really sure. It might get in the way of our plans…_

He smiled at her, hoping that would bring her out of her funk, but she sighed, wrote down something on the paper, and passed it back.

_Great that you agreed, but we're going to have to cancel. Abigail and I…well you guys can do it alone._ Kaoru looked surprised.

_What happened? Did you fight? Is this about Tamaki?_ Gabriel felt almost amused. She just shook her head at him, and gave him back the paper without a response. For the rest of the period, Kaoru watched her carefully, making her feel like butterflies were in her stomach.

When they got out for lunch, the girls were confused. Normally they would sit next to each other at the table with Haruhi and Tamaki, but at the moment neither wanted to be it the others presence. They both decided just to get there first and make the other sit somewhere else.

Unfortunately they got there at the same time. Abigail scowled at her sister then sat down next to Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki. How are you doing today?" She asked coolly, still staring down her friend across from the table. Gabriel scowled at her, and then sat down across from him. 'Hello Tamaki. What do you have for lunch?"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched from a table nearby, feeling weird. Almost angry, but not quite. They weren't exactly sure what it was, or why they were feeling that way. It was of course, jealousy, but they weren't going to admit that. They went over and sat down at the table with them, almost glaring between the girl twins and Tamaki.

Abigail and Gabriel subconsciously wanted to make the twins jealous, kind of like how they were feeling about them with Haruhi. They of course, also didn't admit that to themselves, but they still did it.

"So, Senpai! I missed hanging around you!" they both said, then scowled at each other. Tamaki was too happy that his "daughters" were finally paying attention to him to notice the tension in the air around them. "Why, hello my lovely daughters!" he said brightly. Abigail slide closer to him. "Are we…JUST your daughters?' she said, sounding somewhat sly. He looked surprise. "Of course! What on earth else would you be?" Gabriel got up then sat down next to him. "Well, I don't know about Abigail, but…I thought we were, I don't know, friends?" she said with a hopeful expression that said she meant much more than friends. Hikaru and Kaoru scowled at them from across their table.

"Why do they like him? He's a total idiot." Hikaru muttered, in a bad mood. The girls continued flirting with Tamaki up until lunch ended. After that, they coldly ignored each other. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to get it out of them why they were mad, but they both ignored their questions. They really weren't all that sure why they were mad at each other, but both of them felt betrayed somehow.

After school, everyone in the host club besides Gabriel and Abigail watched them nervously to see if their angry charade kept up in the club, but they were just as peppy as ever. The only thing that gave off they were still angry was they didn't look each other in the eyes.

The minute the last customer exited the, the girls began fighting again. "What was that? You totally messed up our act! You could have tried acting a bit more happy! You looked like a depressed freak!" Abigail immediately said, turning angrily to Gabriel. Gabriel looked surprised for a millisecond, and then her expression clouded up with anger. 'Me? You were the one who was way too happy! You looked like you were high! I mean, you were practically bouncing up and down." She snarled. Everyone in the room flinched from the choice of the two girls argument words. Haruhi went up to them. "Guys, come on, stop it! Lets just go home." She said, not wanting this to turn up into another fight like the Hitachiin fight. They glared at each other, then said in unison, "Fine. But I'm not talking to her until she apologizes!"

** Worst. Ending. Ever. Sorry, just figured I should get this out! Well, here's chapter six! All my chapter sixes (really for all my other books too) are for those of you who read follow review favorite or any of those things on my story! You guys make me cry! Well not really, but thanks for reading my somewhat crappy book! Woo hoo! GO PEOPLES! Now, moving on to VERY more important matters, I might not update for a week, cause I'm gone the twenty seventh to Alaska…for…some…reason. Ugh, Alaska. :P Well, maybe before that I can squeeze out another chapter! Now remember, update! OR ELSE…nothing will happen, but it makes me smile, so please do! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: Kaoru and Gabriel

**Ok got back from Alaska! Here's chapter seven of Love, Denial, and Cookies. I haven't been coming up with lots of ideas lately, so this chapter might be a little short. If you have any ideas, please, review or PM them to me! I want to thank AnimeisPerfection for reviewing for chapter six, and Faith 1234 for reviewing for chapter 5! I try to thank everyone for reviews, so if I did not get you, then please tell me! So, thanks again! And here's the next chapter!**

Abigail and Gabriel wouldn't talk to each other for the rest of the week. They acted like neither was there. Because of the small apartment they shared with Haruhi and Ranga, when one of them was in, the other left to go do something outside. At school, they wouldn't talk to other people either. If anyone tried to make conversation they glared at them till they went away.

Finally, on Friday, Kaoru went to go talk to Gabriel. Hikaru looked on from a distance, glancing at Abigail every so often, wondering if he should talk to her. He decided against it. What would he say anyways?

"You've got to talk sometime, you know." Kaoru said casually as he sat down next to her. Gabriel stared out a window, her eyes narrowed. Her lips were stubbornly pressed into a straight line. She could have been carved out of stone she was so still. Kaoru sighed. He moved closer. Normally Gabriel would've automatically moved away, he was always too close for her liking, but she was so set on not moving she hardly noticed.

Kaoru moved his face towards hers, trying to see it better. She didn't move, which surprised Kaoru. She normally moved. Why wasn't she moving? Now HE was beginning to feel uncomfortable. His leg, which was touching hers, felt like it was on fire. Did she have a fever or something? He was sweating from just sitting next to her. Kaoru cleared his throat uncomfortably, and it was that sound that made Gabriel glance at him in surprise. He wasn't normally this awkward and nervous. Kaoru always seemed put together. And strong. And…what was she thinking?

Gabriel then noticed how close his face was. It was right…THERE. Neither of them was moving for some reason just sitting there staring at each other. She felt stupid. She probably looked it too. So why couldn't she move? Gabriel felt like her legs were made of lead. Like her whole BODY was made of lead. She was almost in a trance staring at Kaoru's eyes.

His eyes were really pretty. Golden, with glints of green and some hazel. Almost cat-like. Gabriel couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how pretty his eyes were before. And his hair was a beautiful shade of orange-red, thick and styled nicely. Kaoru's skin was so pale, it looked almost fragile. Gabriel wanted to stroke his face, but was almost afraid it would bruise, like a cherry blossom petal. Beautiful, but fragile and easily bruised. Gabriel didn't notice herself leaning in automatically.

Kaoru was caught in Gabriel deep blue eyes. They were different shades of blue, dark and light, ocean blue mixed with sky blue. They were framed by long black eyelashes that batted every time she blinked. The colors seemed to swirl around him. You know the saying in books when people say they're drowning in a person's eyes or whatever? Kaoru never really got that-I mean, how could you drown in eyes? It just sounded kind of gross to him-but now he understood. Gabriel's blue eyes seemed to surround him, until all he could he could see was blue. And her face. That he could see. It was particularly beautiful, something he hadn't really noticed before. Her brown hair was as smooth as milk chocolate, and silky. He really wanted to run his finger through it, just to see if it was as silky as it appeared. Gabriel's skin was smooth and soft looking, almost caramel colored from all of her time spent in America. Kaoru wanted to stroke her face, and unconsciously leaned forward.

Both of them jerked back when they realized what was happening. **What the (**insert swear word of your choice here**) I doing? **They thought at the same time. They glanced at each other at the same time and turned red. Kaoru quickly hurried away while Gabriel turned her face back to the window. No one had caught their little episode, lucky for them, probably because it had only lasted for a moment. Sad…

Anywhoo, at the moment, Gabriel and Kaoru were thinking the same thing, "**I don't actually LIKE him/her, do I?**

**Ok so that's all for this chapter! I thought I'd put a bit of fluff in this chapter to speed up the relationship between Kaoru and Gabriel. In the next chapter I'll put in a bit between Hikaru and Abigail, but they both think they don't like each other *cough denial cough* so them getting together might take a bit longer than Kaoru and Gabriel's relationship. So, please please review! Danks! Ta!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hikaru and Abigail

**Hey guys! I decided to do this chapter thanks to all the reviews. I have gotten four more! You should've seen my face, I was like ZOMG! Anyways, I want to thank Animefreaks48 for the nice review and advice! I also want to thank peacesigngirl841 for her positive review! Also thanks to evee11 for reviewing! And thanks to LittleLiar666. I know in the earlier chapters I spelled his name wrong, sorry about that. **

**Ok, so thanks once again everyone for reviewing. *sniff* I'M SO PROUD! xD So, this chapter is dedicated to Animefreaks48, peacesigngirl841, evee11, and LittleLiar666. Thanks for reviewing!**

Gabriel felt dazed. Kaoru kept crowding her thoughts. Her mind would just wander over to him. Gabriel couldn't get over how…well, good looking he was.

But she wasn't like those girls who came to the host club. She actually liked Kaoru for HIM, not just because he looked good.

She liked how in sync he was with Hikaru, how he had kindness that you had to find, that, in his own way, he was shy and new to the world. A lot like she was.

Abigail passed her in the hall, looking straight ahead, pretending she wasn't there. Abigail. What had they been arguing about again? Gabriel couldn't really remember. She sighed. Abigail was too stubborn. Gabriel was going to have to be the one who apologized. Of course. She sighed again, then went in search of her best friend.

"Abigail." She stopped and turned around, looking somewhat surprised Gabriel was talking to her again. 'What?" Gabriel sighed, feeling weary. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't even remember what we were arguing about. Can we just go back like we used to? You're my best friend and we've never fought before." Abigail looked surprised. She

then gave a half-smile. "Sure. On one condition." Gabriel gave her a surprised look. Abigail's half-smile grew into her trademark smirk. 'You have to buy me lunch tomorrow."

Gabriel grinned and elbowed her in the stomach. "Yea, sure, whatever. Come on; let's get to the host club." They walked together, in sync once more. Everyone around them could immediately tell they made up. The two girls walked in the room. "Hi everyone. What are we doing today?" they said casually in sync. Everyone stared at them. They stared back. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Hooray! Have my daughters made up? This is wonderful! Absolutely amazing! Come to daddy so we can all have a hug!" Tamaki said. Nobody was paying attention to him, though, and he went to his corner of emoness.

"So why the sudden make up?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison, circling the girls like cats playing with their prey. Gabriel and Abigail looked at them calmly. "We just did." They said, still in sync. Kaoru met Gabriel's gaze, then both looked at the ground, blushing, remembering what happened.

Hikaru studied Abigail's face. She let it go blank, not giving anything away. He bit his lip in frustration, unable to figure this girl out. That bugged him. Abigail thought it was kind of cute how he bit his lip in habit. She then blinked, startled at her thought, then shook her head. Why did she keep thinking these things?

Hikaru watched her shake her head like there were gnats around it. She seemed to have been doing that more and more lately. He wondered why. He bit his lip again. Why couldn't he figure her out? She was so…_difficult. _It bugged him. Abigail looked up at his face with big brown eyes. Man, did she look like Haruhi. But that didn't bug him anymore. He was beginning to respect her as her own self, not just see her as Haruhi's sister.

Of course, Abigail had no way of knowing this, and still thought he just liked her because she looked like Haruhi. She lowered her gaze. Hikaru's natural flirt instincts went up. "What's wrong?" he purred, lifting her chin so she could meet his gaze. She glared at him, then nipped his finger. "Ow!" he stared at her. "Why'd you do that?" he said, sounding completely offended. She stared at him, and then burst out laughing. Abigail wasn't sure why. Hikaru stared at her like she had gone crazy. She just shook her head and grinned at him.

They didn't know they had Kaoru and Gabriel watching them. Kaoru and Gabriel's gaze met and without even talking they knew they had both decided on the same thing: when they were working to get Haruhi with Tamaki, they needed to get Hikaru and Abigail together too.

"We should do something today." Gabriel blurted out. Everyone looked at her. Tamaki sprang up. "What should we do my dearest daughter?" he asked, taking her and Abigail by the shoulders and leading them away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

She rolled her eyes, but answered his question. "Well, isn't today our day off from hosting every one?" Gabriel asked, looking at Kyoya. He nodded. "Yes, today we have a break from our normal schedule. Did you have something in mind you wanted to do?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Well…we could play a game or something." She glanced at Hikaru, then to Abigail, and back to Kyoya, who raised an eyebrow. "A game?" he asked, like she was stupid. Tamaki jumped in front of Kyoya. 'Yes! We should play a game! That must be the commoner way, so we shall do it!"

Honey chimed in. 'Yeah! A game would be fun, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of game?" the Hitachiin twins asked, their head cocking to the side at the same time. "Um…" Gabriel hadn't thought about that. Abigail came up. "Why not truth or dare?" she asked. "Sure!" Gabriel seized the moment. "What's truth or dare, Gabriel-chan?" Honey asked, flowers circling around his head.

**How does he do that? **She wondered. "Well, basically, it's a game where if you pick someone. They say either they want truth, which means you can ask them any question and they have to answer it truthfully, or dare, which means you ask them to do anything and they have to do it.

They all sat in a circle and started the game. "I'll go first." Gabriel said. She flashed Haruhi a sly look which made her think **uh oh.** Gabriel then turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai. Truth or dare?" Tamaki brightened up at being the first chosen. "I will choose…truth!" he said excitedly.

Gabriel grinned. "Kay, then. Here's my question. Do you have feelings for Haruhi?" Tamaki started in surprise, and then turned red. "But of course not! I am Haruhi's father I wouldn't ever corrupt her like that, unlike those shady twins, and I do not harbor any feelings for Haruhi I just want her safe and blah blah blah blah…" He went on why he wouldn't have a crush on Haruhi. Gabriel rolled her eyes. "Save it, Senpai. Now, anyway, it's your turn to pick someone." Tamaki thought about this for a moment. While he did, Gabriel whispered something in Honey's ear, who was sitting next to her. Honey looked up at her with wide eyes, looked at Hikaru and Abigail, then smiled and nodded.

"Honey!" Tamaki said, choosing him for truth or dare. Gabriel smiled. Perfect. "Yes, Tamaki-chan?" honey asked. "Truth or dare?" Honey thought this over. "Truth!" he said excitedly. Tamaki thought. "Ok, my question is…ah! What's your least favorite food?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? That sucked." Snorted Abigail.

Tamaki looked offended. "I wanted to know, my daughter, so I asked!"

Honey thought this over. "Hmm, probably…any kind of vegetable!" he said bouncing up and down. He turned to Abigail. "Abby-chan! Truth or dare?" he asked, looking wide-eyed and innocent.

Gabriel didn't know the kid was such a good actor. She prayed Abigail would say dare. Luckily, Abigail was finding the game boring with all the truths. "Dare." She responded.

Honey-senpai smile. "Ok! I dare you to go into the closet with Hika-chan for ten minutes!" he said, pointing at a random closet that appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone stared. "What?" Abigail, Hikaru, and Tamaki said at the same time. Hikaru glared at Tamaki, but relaxed when it seemed he only cared about Abigail as a friend. Well, daughter really.

"You can't let that shady twin go into the closet with Abigail! He's no good for her!" Tamaki spluttered out. Gabriel shook her head, and tisked. "Rules are rules, boss. They both gotta go."

Hikaru protested. 'I wasn't dared!" "You still have to go, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his twin. Hikaru seemed surprised and offended that Kaoru wasn't on his side. Kaoru smiled at his twin. "It's just for ten minutes. Plus, you don't have to do anything there." Hikaru huffed.

"Whoa. Hold your horses, people. Can't I just skip this dare?' Abigail asked pleadingly. Honey shook his head sternly. "No. Now go in!" Gabriel got behind Abigail, and Kaoru behind Hikaru. "In ya go!" Gabriel said as they pushed them in and locked the door. Kaoru and Gabriel grinned in triumph at each other, then sat down. 'Oh, here you go, Honey-sempai. Thanks." Gabriel said as she gave him a piece of cake. 'Yay!" Honey said as he ate it.

Tamaki spluttered again. "You-you just, did you, why… did you bribe him with a piece of cake?!" Gabriel nodded. "Yes, yes I did. Now get over it, blonde."

**IN THE RANDOM CLOSET THAT APPEARED OUTA NOWHERE:**

. 'This is so stupid." Hikaru muttered. Abigail could just make out his form, leaning against the opposite wall. His cat-like eyes shone in the darkness. "You're telling me.' she said back. There was an awkward silence.

' 'Hey Hikaru." Abigail started. She sounded different, vulnerable sounding. His heart pounded faster. "Yeah?" he asked, trying to sound cool and steady. Abigail sighed, sounding weary. "Do you…do you think that Gabriel and Kaoru…like each other? Like, have a crush on?" Hikaru felt surprised at the mention of his twin and her friend, and a little disappointed.

But he had noticed they seemed to like each other. He nodded, then, remembering she couldn't see him, said, "Yeah. They seem to." Abigail was silent for a moment, then said, trying to sound nonchalant, "So how are you going to react to this?'

Hikaru was confused. "What do you mean?" Abigail went to go stand over next to him, and he felt like every nerve in his body was buzzing. Was he sick? What was wrong with him?

"Well, are you going to fight it? Or just let it be?" Abigail sounded confused herself. Hikaru knew he certainly was. What was he supposed to do?

Abigail, indeed, was confused. She wasn't sure how to react to this. Should she try and stop her friend? They had just had a big argument about this. Should she be mad? Or supportive? She was so used to making decisions with Gabriel; she didn't know what to think. That's why Abigail had asked Hikaru, but he seemed just as confused as she was.

Abigail found it hard to focus with the tall boy next to her. She kept glancing up at him. She didn't mean to, her eyes just wandered. **I'm just curious about what he thinks.** She told herself. He was staring at the wall, apparently thinking hard.

Abigail thought about what to do. If Gabriel wanted to like this guy, then she supposed it wasn't any of her business. Abigail sighed once more, and then decided to just let her do what she liked. "I guess we should let them be. It's not really any of business, right?' Hikaru glanced down at her, apparently startled out of his thoughts, then nodded. **'And where does that leave us?"** Abigail muttered to herself in English.

Hikaru looked at her. "What?" Abigail gave him a tired half smile. "It's nothing." He frowned at her in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that." She laughed and gave him an actual grin. "I know." She said smiling at him.

He actually gave her a half smile back, and they stared at each other like that until she looked away, flustered and blushing. **He's a player.** She told herself. **He flirts with all girls.** She looked down.

Hikaru, being Hikaru, lifted up her chin, and said, "What's wrong?" he put his face closer to hers. Abigail glared at him, ignoring her fluttery heart. "Do you want me to bite you again? Cause I will. Don't test me." He gave her a teasing smile. "You don't mean that." He put his face even closer. Abigail suddenly wanted to kiss him. She would've shooken her head if Hikaru wasn't practically holding it captive. The rest of her body was frozen. **What's wrong with me? I must be losing my marbles.**

Hikaru began leaning closer to Abigail. It was kind of second nature, he didn't really notice what he was doing. She was really pretty. Not because she looked like Haruhi. Because she looked like…herself. Not that he was listening to himself. He just ignored the part of his brain that said this.

Abigail was frozen as Hikaru came closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Why was he…he wasn't trying to KISS her, was he? It looked that way. Maybe he was just trying to psyche her out. Again. Couldn't he just be normal?

No. Because she looked like her sister. Haruhi was his age, and even though they were in the same class, he would always want to date someone who was his own age. She was a year younger. Plus, he liked Haruhi because she was…well, Haruhi. She was blunt, nice, pretty, thoughtful, and interesting. Abigail...Abigail felt stupid. Like she would always be the stupid, annoying, irrational younger sister. It was how everyone else saw her, except for Gabriel, or it seemed that way to Abigail.

Jealous of Haruhi, Abigail was also slightly despairing, over what she wasn't sure. Hikaru would just like her because she looked like his crush, and his real crush wasn't interested, so she was the next best thing. Abigail felt tears prick her eyes. (A/N this is one of the rare moments were Abigail actually kind of sort of not really recognizes the fact she has a crush on Hikaru :O)

Hikaru realized what he was doing last minute, and instead put his forehead to hers to cover up his intentions. He let out a chuckle and smirked at the surprised frozen on her face. Then Abigail did something he didn't expect. She closed her eyes. It was in a way that made her seem like she felt weary, and sad. Hikaru's own eyes widened in disbelief. What was wrong with Abigail? She was normally kick-butt, and would always resist to his flirt attempts. He felt an unfamiliar streak of worry flash through him. What was wrong with HIM? Why did he care? Hikaru had never felt so confused.

Abigail closed her eyes to hide the tears in them. Hikaru had just put his head against hers. He wasn't trying to kiss her. She was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Abigail wasn't sure what she would've done if he HAD kissed her. She felt weak for closing her eyes. That wasn't who she was. She didn't cry. She was too tough. Why was some stupid guy making her like this? Suddenly, Abigail felt a flash of anger toward Hikaru. It was his entire fault. If he wasn't such a player and a jerk all the time, and didn't use up all his romance on her because Haruhi rejected it, she wouldn't feel like this.

"Abigail?" Hikaru sounded worried. His breath washed over hers, thanks to their heads being so close. Suddenly, Abigail couldn't take it. She wanted to get far, far away from Hikaru, get herself back together, and be strong again. She wanted to avoid Hikaru and have it back to just being her and Gabriel. Although Abigail didn't admit it to herself, the reason she wanted all of this was because she was scared. She was scared she would get rejected; she was scared of making new friends. She was scared her friends wouldn't want to stay her friends. Abigail wanted nothing more than to have life go back to the way it was.

But that wouldn't happen. Not if Gabriel had a crush on Kaoru. She wouldn't want to go back, and if she did, she wouldn't be happy. Abigail had to stick by her friend. Gabriel was her only friend she knew would stay with her for good. She hoped. If Kaoru and Gabriel got together, then would Gabriel abandon Abigail?

She sighed, her breath carrying to Hikaru, who was still waiting a response, and starting to realize he wouldn't get one. Suddenly, Abigail was tired. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a month. She opened her eyes to see Hikaru's worried ones staring back at her. She looked at them for a moment, then stepped back to widen the distance between them. Hikaru watched. Abigail seemed like she had no spark left in her. Like she was drained. He felt worried. Did he do this? What did he do?

Abigail slid down with her back to the wall, and put her head in her hands. She made no sound, put tears leaked out and made her face wet. Abigail hoped Hikaru wouldn't notice.

Hikaru stood there, staring at Abigail. She had just put her head in her hands and not said anything. What was wrong? He began to feel frustrated. He couldn't help if she was just going to sit there and mope! She had to say something! He then realized she had wet tracks running down her face. Were those…tears? Hikaru felt stunned. Abigail was…crying? Why? She seemed too tough to cry. "Abigail? Abigail! Abigail, what's wrong? You have to say something!" he didn't know what to do. Hikaru got up and tried to open the door so Gabriel or Haruhi could come in and comfort her. Locked. He ran a hand through his hair. Idiots. Why would they lock it? Not knowing what to do, he sat down beside Abigail.

Abigail didn't look up. She heard Hikaru beside her. He said, "Abigail? Abigail! Abigail, what's wrong? You have to say something!" he sounded frantic. He must've noticed her crying. She felt shame burn in the pit of her stomach. Hikaru moved around the room, then at last sat down beside her. He sighed, sounding frustrated. Finally, after a long time, Abigail looked up, and then put her head away from Hikaru, wiping the tears off her face. "Abigail?" Hikaru looked concerned. She stared at him blankly. "What happened?" he asked. She said nothing. Annoyance flashed across his face. "You're not even going to tell me?' he said, sounding frustrated. He really could not figure this girl out, and that was seriously beginning to bug him.

Just then, they heard the door opening. "Ok, so Tamaki-Senpai dared me to let you out of here, so you're off the hook." Gabriel said as she opened the door. Abigail got up and rushed out. She wanted to get home. More than anything. She didn't care if she had to walk. She walked quickly out of the room, keeping her head down so no one could see her face.

Everyone stared in shock as Abigail rushed from the room, seemingly upset. Tamaki was about to go on a rant about how the shady twin must've upset her in some way, but Gabriel took care of it for him. She grabbed his arms and slammed him into the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" she spat through gritted teeth. Hikaru winced at her strength. Haruhi got up and stood next to Gabriel, looking surprisingly hostile at Hikaru. Well, she WAS Abigail's sister. He hadn't realized they were somewhat close, though.

"Nothing! I don't think I did anything, honest!" Kaoru had gotten up quickly and grabbed Gabriel. He held her shoulders in case she tried to attack Hikaru. She glared up at him, then looked at Hikaru with narrowed eyes. "If you so much as laid a finger on her…" Hikaru realized what she was getting at.

"You think I-no! No that's not what happened! I'm not a pervert! Really!" he cried out. She glared at him. "If you did, you're as good as dead. Come on Haruhi." The two girls left the room after Abigail quickly, leaving everyone in there confused and bewildered.

**Ok so that's this chapter! This wasn't exactly what you would call fluff, but hey, it's an improvement, Abigail kind of realized she has a crush on Hikaru. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: After effect

**Hey everyone! First of I want to thank Guest for reviewing. You're so funny! Also I want to thank Animefreaks48 for reviewing too. LOL YOU'RE AWESOME! So this short chapter is squeezed in the time I'm not doing homework (yes I have homework on the first week of school) is dedicated to you guys! Thanks y'all! Here it is!**

Abigail sobbed, lying on her bed. She felt so mixed up, not even sure what she was crying about, which made her sob harder. She heard the door slam. Oh god. No. She couldn't face Gabriel now. "Abigail? Are you ok?" someone called out. Haruhi? She came. Abigail was touched she chose her over the guys, and sobbed harder. Of course Haruhi was nice and kind and would try comforting her. Abigail felt like an idiot. She wished the last hour and a half had never happened. What was wrong with her?

"Abigail? Are you okay?" Gabriel's voice was behind her. Abigail had her face buried in her pillow. She was no longer sobbing but could feel tear streaks down her face. Abigail wondered it her eyes were puffed up and red. Maybe she could say she hadn't been crying. She sighed. "Fine. I'm just…I don't know. I've been feeling weird lately. I don't know why. Just…just give me a sec." Embarrassingly her voice cracked on the last sentence.

She took a deep breath and sat up. "I'm fine. Really. Hikaru was just being an idiot." She said coolly. Gabriel hesitated, and she and Haruhi glanced at each other. Abigail's eyes weren't puffy and red, but Gabriel knew from the very few times that Abigail cried that her eyes didn't turn red and puffy when she cried. Gabriel looked hesitant as she asked, "Well, um, it looked like you were kind of…you know, just a little bit…well, crying." Abigail immediately went stoned faced. "And what," she asked in a cool tone, "would make you say that?" Gabriel winced, knowing her headstrong friend wouldn't admit to crying over a guy, or anything in that matter.

"I haven't cried in how long? I can't even remember. I don't cry you know that and most certainly not over a guy, or Hikaru if he even counts as a guy for that matter and-"she broke off suddenly. Abigail stared out the window, chewing on her lip, remembering how she had felt when Hikaru had leaned so close to her. She shook it off. Hikaru had just caught her off guard. Of course.

Gabriel and Haruhi stared at Abigail as she stared out the window, seemingly lost in her own world. They glanced at each other. Gabriel could tell Haruhi, even though she was a logical girl, didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how to play the big sister role when she had never seen her sister for the first fourteen years of her life. Gabriel sighed. "She won't admit that she cried. It's easier not to talk about it and leave her be." She said. Haruhi nodded, letting this information sink in.

So they all acted like everything was normal. But if anyone had come in and observed them, they would be able to tell it was not. Gabriel and Haruhi gave Abigail wary glances, as though expecting her to explode on them any minute. Abigail ignored all of this and constantly frowned and shook her head, as though there was a battle inside of her that she was fighting against, trying to ignore. When they all went to bed that night, there was unsolved tension in the air. (aka awkward turtle it had babies. :D sorry something people say at mai school. Basically it was all awkwardness in there.)

Abigail was shaken awake the next day. "Hey, Abby wake up. We have…well we have school." Gabriel said hesitantly. Abigail opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling. How was she supposed to ignore all the guys at school? Finally she said in a flat voice, "Well, I guess we better get ready."

**Ok so that was a mini chapter I had to squeeze in there so that Animefreaks48 wouldn't kill me. LOL and for Guest for reviewing too. You guys rock! I'll try to squeeze in another chapter when I can!**


	10. Chapter 10: AWKWARD DAY AT SCHOOL OMG

**Ok because I don't have a lot of homework, and I gotta day off, I decided to update! Thanks to gurlygurl720 for reviewing! Hahaa you're so funny! For a moment there I got worried, all like OH NOEZ SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE MY STORY! You know I'm getting a lot of death threats for updating lately…hehehe fangirls…aaahhh I remember when I was like that…oh wait I still am like that. Teehee. Well this chapter is dedicated to gurlygurl720! Thanks again!**

**BTW, I don't own Ouran High school, or any of it's characters.**

Hikaru was frustrated. Abigail was totally ignoring him. In fact, she was totally ignoring everybody. Tamaki had tried to talk to her to see what was wrong with his, "precious niece", and Haruhi asked, then he and Kaoru had come up and asked.

"Hey, Abby." They had said together, sliding up to her before class. When she didn't respond they glanced at each other. Normally Abigail hated it when they called her Abby and told them not to call her that. She was staring ahead with a blank look on her face. "So," they said in unison as they circled her desk, "what happened yesterday?" she had still said nothing. "Abby?" Hikaru said in a hesitant voice as he bent down so they were eye to eye. She looked at the desk, avoiding eye contact. "Talk to us." Kaoru said in an almost purr, his mouth next to her ear. Just then Gabriel came in and saw them. "Go away, freaks." She was still pissed at Hikaru, and now a little mad at Kaoru partly that he was treating Abigail like this, and partly out of jealousy that he was treating Abigail like this. Normally he flirted only with her when he wasn't doing that fake flirting with those idiotic fangirls.

They had both went to their seats. And all day Hikaru had tried to get her attention, and talk to her in the halls, but she kept ignoring him. He was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she just talk to him?!

Gabriel sat down at a table for lunch. Abigail was taking her time in the line, probably procrastinating because the twins would harass her when she sat down to eat. As if summoned, Kaoru sat down casually next to Gabriel. She glared at him. "Where's Hikaru?' she said in a clipped tone. He shrugged. "Just getting some lunch." Then he stared at her. Gabriel squirmed, uncomfortable. Kaoru seemed to be trying to figure something out, genuine concern in his eyes. "What?" Gabriel finally burst out. Kaoru shrugged, glancing down. "Just wondering…why don't you tell me what's wrong with Abigail?" Gabriel sighed. "I told you, I don't know. She won't tell me, or anyone for that matter." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Gabby, you're practically her sister. Why wouldn't she tell you?"

Gabriel rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She said automatically. "Besides, it's not like she'd admit to crying. She's too strong for that. Abigail NEVER cries." Kaoru studied her, as though she might be lying. She ignored him and took a bite of her sandwich. "Why can't I call you Gabby?" he asked abruptly. Gabriel stared at him a second, not thinking that's what he would've asked out of everything. "It's stupid. No one can call me that, except maybe Abigail and-"she stopped talking. Kaoru looked intrigued. Gabriel shook her head. It must be her imagination. "And…what? Who else?" He sounded almost jealous for a moment. Gabriel blushed. "Nothing. I just don't like being called that. So do something nice for once and respect my wishes." Kaoru leaned closer. "Tell me." He said, his breath washing across her face. She glared at him. "Look, Hitachiin, you might think that you're stupid little tricks might work on persuading me to do whatever you want, but you're wrong. I hate players, and am never charmed by them, so back off." Kaoru looked startled. Gabriel froze, realizing what she said, and then blushed. **AAA WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING?!** She thought, embarrassed, and then blushed more. Kaoru's eyelids dropped halfway, so he looked sleepy and intrigued and hungry at the same time. This girl was very different from all the other ones. **"Just go away. Please go away. I hate it when I am played, then the stupid guy breaks my heart. I can't go through that again." **Gabriel muttered in English. Kaoru furrowed his brow. "What?" she stared up at him blankly. "And you're not going to tell me. Just like why you won't let me call you Gabby." He sighed, then, purely on instinct, kissed her on the spot a little way's down from the brow and somewhat next to the eye. She stared at him in shock. He stared back. "Um. Uh. I'll just, um I'm gonna, go, to uh go find, erm, the boss and Kyoya, to uh, talk to them about, er, something." Gabriel had never heard him sound so flustered. He ran off quickly.

Tamaki and Kyoya were actually sitting at a nearby table. Tamaki was ranting to Kyoya how "those shady twins are corrupting our nieces! Mother, we must go do something!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't appear that Gabriel minds much." Tamaki immediately began ranting about how he was wrong and how Gabriel could never like those twins. Kyoya sighed. Tamaki really was a total idiot sometimes.

Hikaru and Abigail stood together, watching the two people they were closest with get even closer without realizing it. "He just kissed her! Without her permission! And she didn't even do anything about it!" Abigail said, forgetting she was supposed to be ignoring Hikaru. He had been bugging her to talk to him when they saw Kaoru and Gabriel. Kaoru had just practically run out of the lunch room, blushing, while Gabriel just sat at her table in shock, totally red while the girls around her glared in jealousy. Hikaru was relieved she was talking, so he decided to go along with the subject. "Well, what would you do if somebody kissed you without your permission?" he asked. She snorted. "Kick their sorry hide." She replied as if it were obvious. Abigail suddenly remembered the closet, glanced up at Hikaru, who was making a mental note never to try and psyche out Abigail that he was going to kiss her in case she didn't know he was playing her. She ran away suddenly. "Hey! Wait!" he shouted, then ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Abigail and Gabriel spent the entire lunch conversing in English, so the twins couldn't understand them. Abigail said that Hikaru had caught her off guard, and she didn't like him, really. And she hinted at Gabriel and Kaoru. Gabriel immediately said Kaoru had caught HER off guard, and she didn't like him, really. The Hitachiin twins, who had made a habit of sitting with them, along with Haruhi who sat there quietly, looked back and forth between them like a tennis match. They couldn't understand them, but heard their names a lot. This frustrated them. WHY could they not, for the life of them, figure out these girls?

During Host club hours, most of the time was spent with Abigail and Gabriel shooting jealous glances at Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hikaru and Kaoru shooting jealous glances at Abigail and Gabriel. When the customers (is that what they're called?) left, Gabriel and Abigail discussed something in English, shooting devious glances towards Haruhi and Tamaki.

After flirting with Tamaki-which left the twins smoldering and jealous, even though Tamaki didn't even notice their flirt attempts- and somehow getting Haruhi in the right spot, Gabriel shouted in English, "**NOW!"** Abigail acted like this caught her off guard and stumbled-hard-into Tamaki, which left him hurtling towards Haruhi. Gabriel acted like she tripped, which is why she shouted, and crashed into Haruhi, who stumbled off balance to Tamaki. Clumsily, but somehow in a one in million chance, when they crashed into each other, their lips met, and they kissed.

**Ha haa, next chapter's gonna be so awkward for them! Suckers! Um, so anyways, that's all for this chapter, and remember to review!**


	11. Chapter11:EVEN MORE AWKWARD AFTER SCHOOL

**Ok, ok I admit to it, I haven't updated in a while. BUT I HAVE EXCUSES! **

**-school**

**-uuumm…er…**

**-…..**

**Ok well maybe not THAT many excuses, but school is reason enough! I know all of you will understand me. But, anywhoo, all of the people who love, like, hate, or for whatever reason you are reading this story, you can thank mostly girlygurl720 for making me get off my lazy butt to do this, because she PMed me! You go girl! You can also thank the people who this chapter is dedicated to, which is of course the people who reviewed. I surprisingly got a lot. *SNIFF* I FEEL SO COMPLETE! Well, not really, but it made my day, so this chapter is dedicated to luna, Animefreaks48, lovethesymmetry, and TwistedSystem, and of course, gurlygurl720. Thanks a ton, everyone! You guys rock! This is for you!**

Haruhi and Tamaki immediately jumped apart. Haruhi stared at Tamaki with wide eyes while Tamaki just looked like his head was about to explode because his face was so red. The room was silent, except for the sound of Kyoya's pen scribbling on a piece of paper while he for some reason took notes. Gabriel and Abigail gave him a weird look as they went up to Haruhi.

"Well, in that incredibly awkward moment sis, why don't we take you home so you can, ah, think things through?" Abigail asked cheerfully. "Oh yea, and sorry for tripping." Gabriel added for the benefit of both of them, not sounding sorry at all. Haruhi stood there in shock, a little overwhelmed, so the two girls both took one of her arms and more or less dragged her out of the room. Abigail put her head up proudly, taking in everyone's reactions.

Kyoya had a slight smile on his face, as if he found all of this amusing. Or maybe he was just happy for his idiot best friend. Abigail was guessing the first one. Honey-senpai was bubbling with excitement, flowers flying everywhere, while saying how cute Haruhi and Tamaki were together. Mori-senpai stood there with a straight face, looking like he could care less. The twins were looking like they were caught somewhere between interested and bored, both leaning out in unison to study Tamaki's face. Tamaki hadn't moved an inch, his face still red.

"Do you think he's breathing?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, who shrugged. "Who cares?" he asked as he circled around Tamaki. Kaoru followed behind his brother, and went up to Tamaki and poked him. "Hey boss, you breathing?" he asked. Tamaki fell to the floor, as if Kaoru's tap was too much for him. Hikaru nudged him with his toe. "Yep, he's out all right." He said, sounding bored. Abigail couldn't hear much after that, because she and Gabriel had left the room.

Haruhi was silent the whole way back, her hand still to her mouth.

When they got home, Haruhi silently went to her room, her brow furrowed as if she was thinking hard. Abigail sighed. "I guess she has a lot to think about." Gabriel said thoughtfully. Abigail nodded absently, remembering when Kaoru had kissed her (sorta) not too long ago. Gabriel squirmed, guessing what she was thinking. "So," she said to break the unusual silence between them, "what do you want to do?" Abigail thought, then suddenly grinned. "I have an idea."

The two girls were surprised when there was a knock on their door. Abigail's dad wasn't due back until later, and they weren't expecting any visitors. They were even more surprised when the unexpected visitors turned out to be Hikaru and Kaoru, who's hands were shoved in their pockets and looking bored. Hikaru went in without asking, until Abigail stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. He was surprised enough to stop.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked the older boy sternly. Hikaru shrugged. "We're bored." Abigail stared at him like he was a moron. "Great, so once again, why are you here?"

Kaoru interrupted their quarrel. "Can we come in? There's nothing to do at our place." Abigail shrugged and stepped aside, allowing him in. Hikaru glowered at her. She smiled innocently and let him in too.

Kaoru looked around. "How do you fit in here?" he asked abruptly, not meaning to be rude. Gabriel and Abigail winced, remembering the cramped space they all had to share. "Well, Abigail's dad added an extra room, so it's ok." Gabriel said.

Hikaru, who was scowling, looked up and smelled the air. His face cleared, and he looked almost boyish. Abigail looked away.

"What's that smell?" he asked, almost closing his eyes to the delicious smell. Abigail and Gabriel grinned at each other, then answered in unison. "Cookies."


	12. Chapter 12: Cookies, kissing, n parties

**Sorry, sorry, I know I haven't updated in a long time, I'm too lazy, er, I mean, BUSY to actually do anything. So, you all can read my oh-so-fabulous story quicker, I'll just thank the people who reviewed and dedicate this chapter to them. Thanks to Animefreaks48, TwistedSystem, Kiteria, Vivien G, gurlygurl720, and Stardust311. Thanks all you guys!**

**And a big shout out to all of the people who have reviewed for more than one chapter of my story, and encouraged me a lot! Thanks for sticking with me all the way guys! You rock!**

"Cookies?" Kaoru asked, cocking his head to the side. "Cookies don't smell like this." He said, frowning.

Gabriel rolled her eyes. "That's because all you rich people only get store bought cookies. We're making chocolate chip. Do you even know what those are?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, clearly unsure of what Gabriel was talking about. Abigail snorted. "You guys are pathetic."

"No offense." Gabriel added lazily. The two girls smirked at the boys in unison, then asked, voices blending together, "Why are you here?"

Hikaru shrugged. "We told you. We're bored." Abigail rolled her eyes at that. "Kay, so what do you want to do then?" He shrugged, looking around, obviously unimpressed. "We could…" he trailed off, uncertain of what they could do. Abigail looked at him pointedly.

"What? Throw a party? Because we just have so much space, huh?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her and smirked. "Why don't we just invite the whole school then?" he shot back. Abigail threw her hands up dramatically. "I was thinking we invite the whole freaking state!" she shouted.

Kaoru and Gabriel watched the two go at it. They weren't even sure what they were talking about-something about a party. They both had the same sarcastic sense of humor, and often got into wild conversations that made sense to no one but themselves. Gabriel shook her head and laughed quietly. Kaoru looked at her and grinned. Suddenly, they were both cracking up for no apparent reason. Abigail  
and Hikaru looked at them, both with an eyebrow raised.

"What are they laughing about?" he grumbled, sounding suddenly grouchy. Abigail shrugged, unable to understand Gabriel's liking to the redhead boy. She then looked at his twin beside her, and looked away quickly.

"Maybe they've gone insane." She suggested offhandedly, like she was commenting on the weather. "Kind of like evil scientist." She added.

Hikaru smirked. "Are you saying they weren't insane already?" Abigail considered that. "Well, I think it's more like you and Kaoru were insane, then made Gabriel insane too. And now," she swept her hand around the room, putting a mock sad expression on her face, "I am the last person alive. Who isn't insane that is. Like I am Legend." She grinned up at Hikaru, who rolled his eyes. "You're the most insane of us all, I think." He responded, then ducked when she tried to smack his head.

The rest of the day for them was fun and lighthearted, the girl's laughing at the two boys expressions when they ate their first chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh my god." Kaoru said, for lack of better words when he first ate it. Hikaru just stared at the cookie in astonishment, then quickly shoved the rest in his mouth and reached for another one.

"Try it with milk." Abigail suggested, and when both boys didn't respond, just kept shoveling cookies in their mouth, she rolled her eyes and poured them some.

"You're going to choke." Gabriel informed Kaoru. Kaoru, whose mouth was currently full of hot cookies, muttered, "Don't care." Gabriel grinned at him. "Oh slow down. We can always make more ya know." She said. Kaoru smiled. "I'll be coming over a lot if you're going to keep making these." When he said that, Gabriel got a weird look on her face. Before he could take back what he said however, it passed quickly and she laughed, so Kaoru was unsure if he had saw it or just imagined it.

After a while, the boys finally got full. "I'm going to puke." Hikaru mumbled, slouching on his chair.

"Well, don't do it in here." Abigail said. Then she stood up. "C'mon, let's go." She said to Gabriel. Kaoru, who had been on her his chair with his eyes closed, struggled to lift up his lids. "Where're you going?" he asked sleepily. Gabriel shrugged, and before Abigail could stop her, said, "Abigail and I normally walk around town to do whatever. You know, go to parties, shop, that kind of thing. We do it every Friday. It's kind of a tradition." She informed them. Abigail hissed at her. "Don't tell them!" Gabriel was startled. "Why not?"

The twins mulled over this new information for a moment, then said at the same time, "We're coming with you."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "That's why not." After much negotiating, and Abigail and Gabriel trying to run away several times, the girl's finally agreed to have the boys tag along with them, so they could, as they put it, "see what commoners did on Fridays."

"So you just like, walk around?" Kaoru said as they strolled down the streets. "Pretty much." Abigail replied. "Boring." Hikaru said, looking rather bored. "Shuddup." Both girls said at the same time, looking for something. Then Gabriel grabbed Abigail's arm. "There it is!" she said excitedly. She was pointing to a open square with lanterns and lots of people, with fast paced music in the background.

Gabriel turned to explain to Hikaru and Kaoru. "We heard wind about this party that goes on every now and then outside when the weather gets nice." She said. Abigail finished her sentence. "We wanted to look for it, but this was the first time we found it."

"Um, were you invited?" Kaoru asked, looking at the party as they drew closer. Both Abigail and Gabriel gave him looks. "Nobody's actually ever _invited _to a party." Abigail said in a _duh _kind of tone. "We thought you of all people would understand that." Gabriel added.

They arrived at the party. Gabriel and Abigail started dancing along with the mass of people. They were surprisingly good at dancing, too. Hikaru and Kaoru stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Gabriel looked over and saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing there among everyone. A lot of girls were looking at them interestedly. Gabriel hesitated, then as she saw one girl stepping up to Kaoru, held out her hand in front of him.

Kaoru started, and looked hard at Gabriel's blue eyes. They seemed sincere, but he was worried she was pranking him. He had sort of become…fond of her, and he knew, although he didn't admit it to himself, that a prank like this would get his hopes up, then crush them just as easily. Gabriel seemed to know what he was feeling. "I'm not going to trick you." She called to him over the clamor. Kaoru stared at her, wondering if she had the same feelings he did. Perhaps they could…he let the thought trail off unfinished. Gabriel was starting to look uncomfortable, and he mentally kicked himself. Why wasn't he charming like he was to all the host club girls? He tried, but spent more time ogling at her. She was so confident and beautiful, and totally unaware of it. So unlike any of the other girls at his school. Kaoru noticed guys staring at her, although Gabriel appeared unaware of it. She was wearing a gray crop top, with a black tank top underneath it, and the sleeves were gray and black striped. She wore jeans with black fake ugs, unable to actually buy real ones. He suspected it took her a while to save enough money for the fake ones too. Her hair was long and pretty as always, rather silky, and to Kaoru her eyes were as blue as saphires, framed by long dark lashes. You might think he was getting into wwaayyy to much detail, but it only took him a second to draw all this in. He then also noticed a guy heading towards her, and he quickly took her hands.

Gabriel smiled with relief, and walked towards the middle of the dance floor, bringing Kaoru along with her. Abigail and Hikaru stared after them, then looked at each other, wondering what to do. After a moment Abigail shrugged, and grabbed Hikaru's hands, not bothering to see if he actually wanted to dance with her or not. She brought him to the middle of the dance floor to, and was surprised that he didn't draw back. The two pairs danced with each other for a while, then some DJ guy interrupted everyone's dancing. "Alright you guys having fun?" he asked. There was a loud cheer from the crowd in response. "Awesome! Ok, so we have something that might be a little fun for you tonight! Go stand next to your crush because if the spotlight shines on a couple, they have to kiss on the lips people!" There was another loud cheer and some whooping from the audience. "Ok, here we go!"

A spotlight moved around, going in seemingly random circles, as the crowd waited in suspense. Abigail suddenly realized she was next to Hikaru, but before she could move away the spotlight landed on them. _Of course…_she thought as people drew away to give them some space. They were soon in a circle of people, the spotlight on them. "Alright people, we have our couple! Don't go away yet, because they're not the only one, the spotlight will shine on three other couples after them. But first, pucker up those lips because we need to see some smooching!" The DJ shouted. The audience cheered. Abigail really that the DJ would shut up. Her face flamed in mortification. She looked at Hikaru, who looked just as panicky as her, unsure what to do. They couldn't bolt because everyone had formed a circle around them, and was egging them on to kiss. Abigail glanced around frantically, then saw Gabriel, who was looking at her wide-eyed. Abigail stared at her in a help-me sort of way. Gabriel looked around for exits for her, then when she couldn't find any looked around for any other options. She still couldn't find any. Gabriel turned slowly back to her twin and shrugged, her eyes conveying what she would have said if Abigail could hear her-to just kiss him quickly and get it over with.

Abigail turned back to Hikaru and approached him slowly. Hikaru stared at her as she came closer, her flawless face getting nearer and nearer with each step. It all seemed in slow motion to both of them. Hikaru had appeared to become a statue to Abigail, not moving whatsoever, except for his chest, which was falling up and down quickly. Abigail leaned over and kissed him.

The crowd roared when she did, some couples turning and kissing, some people going crazy just because they were drunk on beer and the party and the late night. Abigail, who had closed her eyes in reaction, opened slowly as she moved back slowly. Hikaru's lips had been warm and soft, and sent a zing through her body, like electricity, but in a good way. She had goose bumps. Hikaru stared at her lips, seemingly unable to comprehend what had happened. Everything was a riot around them, and in his foggy brain, which had clouded up the moment Abigail came close, he considered kissing her again. Abigail stared at him, considering the same, wondering why she wanted to, desperately, her head so confused it gave her a headache.

Hikaru's eyes finally lifted to her face, and she stared back at him. They were close. She could do it, could kiss him again. Hikaru was about to kiss her, on instinct more than anything else. Of course they both wanted to, but had they been thinking properly, and not drunk on the presence on each other, they would've kicked themselves for thinking it. Abigail didn't believe in love, and saw no point to relationships which would just end awkwardly, which is why she normally wouldn't have. Hikaru kept telling himself Abigail was just a friend, and that he liked Haruhi, even though he knew deep down he was so past her, and the short haired brunette like Tamaki. In truth he was afraid of rejection.

Hikaru leaned in closer slightly, and Abigail this time stood motionless. Then she remembered Hikaru's look on her face. And how much her face looked like Haruhi's. And that, or as she thought, Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi. A flash of pain went through her body, most if it aimed at her heart. Abigail crumpled, and Hikaru caught her. She looked up, and Hikaru was caught off guard of the look of deep pain in her eyes. Then Abigail took off and disappeared into the night.

**Well, there's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took me just around forever to update, I've been pretty busy. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Insert chapter name here

**Hi! I'm back. Now, I know some of you probably want to slap me or kick me or hurt me in some painful way for not updating in so long, and I'm sorry. I've been busy, and had to update my other story too. :P Ok! I won't keep you from reading my story any longer, so here ya go!**

Gabriel was pretty sure she was a bad person. But she had only been trying to help! Still. Bad person bad person bad person…

Why had she thought it was a good idea? Since when were any of her ideas good ideas? But Kaoru had agreed too, and helped formulate it, so maybe it _hadn't _been a bad idea. Maybe it was just the person they tried the idea on. After all, Abigail wasn't you're average person…

It had started at the party. Gabriel had been dancing with Kaoru to a slow song, so close she could feel his body heat. She had practically been in dreamland she was so happy. Then she saw, to her surprise, Abigail and Hikaru dancing. They'd looked so cute together, so happy…

"You know," she murmured into Kaoru's ear, and felt him stiffen in surprise. He'd been in the same dreamlike state as her. "We haven't done anything to get Hikaru and Abigail together in a while."

They revolved slowly around. "That's probably because last time we did that Abigail and Hikaru were locked in a closet together and Abigail ignored him for a while." He said, leaning down to speak in her ear.

Gabriel eyed the couple, then detached herself from the taller boy. She didn't let go of his arms though. "Look at them though! They're so happy…" she trailed off, staring at Abigail. Even though sometimes it didn't seem like it, Gabriel missed how close she and Abigail had been. Somehow, though, thanks to the two redhead twins, she didn't think they would get that way again. Gabriel glanced up at Kaoru. _Probably because they opened us up to the world the way Tamaki did with them._ She thought, which was true. Then she sighed a little. Kaoru would probably never know how important he was to her.

Kaoru was looking at his twin and Gabriel's friend, feeling the same kind of pang she did. Then he looked at Gabriel. _It's not all that bad that me and Hikaru aren't as close as we used to be. In fact, it's probably good we aren't as dependent on each other. Thanks to these two girls. _He thought. For him, mostly Gabriel changed Kaoru. Then he gave a small sigh. Gabriel would probably never know how important she was to him.

"So," he said, shaking both him and Gabriel out of their thoughts, "what are we going to do?"

And that's how it started. They'd bribed the DJ into shining the spotlight on Hikaru and Abigail. Gabriel had silently told Abigail there was no way to get out of kissing Hikaru, and it was surprising she bought it, considering she knew that Gabriel could worm her way out of anything. _Well…_Gabriel thought, thinking of the host club they worked for. _Anything that doesn't include Kyoya. _

And now…now everything was messed up.

"So…I noticed you seemed to have been, um, ignoring the twins lately." Gabriel said to Abigail, trying to sound nonchalant.

Abigail shrugged. "Yeah, well, if you kissed some guy you didn't like, wouldn't you try to avoid him?" she said.

_You didn't like. _Abigail did like Hikaru. Gabriel just needed to find out why she was avoiding him.

Hikaru was avoiding Abigail too, pretending she wasn't in the room when she was. For that matter, he avoided Gabriel too, because she was always, loyally, with Abigail. Hikaru had a better reason though, for avoiding Abigail. It must suck to have the person you like kiss you, then ditch out on you right after, and avoid you for the first few days when you tried to talk to her. Ouch.

_Poor Hikaru_. Gabriel thought, feeling a twinge of sympathy toward the redhead twin who she always thought as stubborn but vulnerable. So, why did Abigail ditch out on Hikaru? That night should've been the perfect night for them to realize their feelings. What had happened with them was affecting everyone.

Gabriel and Kaoru didn't know what to do with each other. On one hand the people they were closest with was avoiding each other, so Kaoru and Gabriel should be avoiding each other too. Still, it almost…hurt to be away from each other. Often times Kaoru, when Hikaru wasn't in the room, would look on his phone at Gabriel's number and think about calling her, but never did. And others, Gabriel would occasionally see Kaoru alone and think about going up to him, but slipped away instead. In hallways and class, they avoided each others eyes and said nothing.

Hikaru's and Abigail's strained relationship wasn't just affecting Kaoru and Abigail. Haruhi was confused too, torn between the twins, which she'd known for a while, and her sister, which she'd only known for some months. In the end she went with her sister, the ties of family stronger than friendship. She'd stand quietly by Abigail's side, exchange worried glances with Gabriel (Gabriel was like Haruhi's sister too; Haruhi had known Gabriel just as long) and look down around the twins, sending them _sorry _glances every now and then.

Honey wasn't as happy, and wasn't eating as much cake. He'd beg for Abigail and Hikaru to speak, with big adorable watery eyes, cry and let them hold Usa-chan and wail, "Pppllllleeeaaassseee! Abby-chan just _talk _to Hika-chan! Please!" But the two just looked away from each other, and he would eventually sit sulking in a chair, his eyes big and filled with tears.

Mori didn't say anything, but he was worried about his cousin and stuck by Honey's side, trying to get him to eat more cake.

Kyoya was more annoyed than anything, saying pleasantly with a dark purple aura around him, "Now I don't care what petty issues and sexual tension you two have between you just solve it _after the customers leave!" _

Tamaki, who had taken a while to notice, was trying to convince everyone that this was a good thing, and Abigail had seen "that dopplegangers personality, and is too precious for him! My lovely daughter will be fine without him! Right? _Right?!"_ He was nervous, though, about all the tension between the two, and often, without even noticing he was doing it, took Haruhi's hand for support. The brunette raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Gabriel noticed and sighed. _At least THEIR relationship is working out. They seem to have gotten over the kiss we forced them into at any rate. Why can't you be more like your sister Abigail? _But as soon as she thought it, Gabriel felt a sting of guilt. She knew how Abigail felt about Haruhi, and Gabriel thought Abigail was perfect as she was, and didn't need to be like Haruhi in any way. That didn't stop Abigail from getting jealous though.

The realization hit Gabriel with the force of a hurricane. "**Oh!" **she said, accidently switching to English. She had been in the lunch room, walking with her lunch box, when she suddenly dropped it, its contents spilling everywhere. She didn't notice. Gabriel's mind was whizzing. Duh! Of course it was Haruhi who Abigail was jealous of! She thought Hikaru still had a crush on her older sister!

How did she think that? Gabriel wondered, stumped for a moment. Didn't she see the way Hikaru looked at her?

If any guy looked at me like that, I'd have no doubts that he like me. Gabriel thought, then thought of Kaoru for a second. Blushing, she pushed the image away, glancing around for her friend. Abigail wasn't there. That's right, she was talking to some teacher about homework or something, which meant Gabriel had to sit alone. Normally they sat with the twins, but that'd obviously changed…Gabriel's mind was still whizzing.

Kaoru, who had been more or less wandering after Gabriel, trying to think of something to say to her. Now she was standing in the middle of the lunchroom with her lunch all over the ground and a far away look in her eyes. Her arms were still up and were as if she were still grabbing an invisible lunch box. Worried, Kaoru rushed over to her.

"Gabriel? Gabriel! Are you okay? Do you need a nurse? Talk to me!" Kaoru said desperately, shaking the slender girl, who was pretty much unresponsive, a far away look in her eyes. She whispered something, something Kaoru couldn't make out.

"Um, what?"

Gabriel whirled suddenly, eyes wide and fixed on him. "**Oh, Kaoru! We got it all wrong! We need to have Hikaru make the first move! Abigail's too insecure, she still thinks Hikaru likes Haruhi! We **_**need **_**Hikaru to kiss her or something, it's the only way they'll get together!" **She stared up at him pleadingly, willing him to understand. Kaoru, of course, didn't, because she had said everything in English. All he understood was that she said his name, Haruhi's name, Abigail's name, and Hikaru's name a bunch.

How strange, he mused, it was to hear his name in English. Like the same in Japanese, but different somehow.

"Um…what?" He said, realizing Gabriel was still looking at him, not to mention the whole lunchroom. "You said all that in English. Come on," he added in a lower voice, bending closer to her, "let's go somewhere more private."

Gabriel thought of many things that could happen somewhere _private _but then shook the images out of her head. Kaoru just wanted to talk. Of course. Just talking.

They ended up in the courtyard, where Gabriel explained everything. "Wow." Kaoru said when she was finished, because there was really no other word for it. "Um, so, what should we do?"

Gabriel didn't know. Every time they tried to _do _something, it ended badly. "Agh!" she groaned, and buried her face in Kaoru's chest. Kaoru started, keeping his arms out wide, unsure of whether or not to touch her. He settled his arms on her back lightly. Lightly, he began stroking her hair. "It's okay." Kaoru said softly. "It'll be fine."

Gabriel almost sobbed. She'd missed him so much, which was bizarre, but she did. "I…" she didn't know how to tell him though. It was too embarrassing.

"You what?" he asked, his fingers softly going through her hair, from her roots to the tips. She shivered, thinking she should probably get away, go away, before she did something she regretted-

"Gabriel?' Kaoru asked, sounding concerned. But she kept her face buried in his chest, worried that he might see something in her expression she didn't want him too. Mutely she shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding even more curious. Of course he'd want to know any information withheld from him. Gabriel shook her head again, her face still buried in his chest. "Nothing." She tried to say casually, but to her embarrassment and horrification her voice caught, like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?' sounding alarmed now. God, if he could just stop stroking her hair, so she could _think-_

Then her face was being turned up by Kaoru's finger, his finger slowly going upwards on her throat, like he did sometimes with Hikaru when they were doing that disgusting incest act. Wait, was he trying to-_charm _her? She looked up at him, and was slightly scared and breathless at the expression on his face. Almost trance-like, dreamy, but with something weird on his face, like passion. Her breath caught in her throat.

His finger slowly stroked her throat up and down, fingernails drawing buzzing little patterns. She needed to get her mind on track. Gabriel tried to remember what they had been talking about before-Abigail-Hikaru-first move-a plan? Her mind scrabbled to remember, but it was too hard. She felt like she was falling, and her legs were as weak as jelly. Luckily Kaoru was supporting most of her weight, holding her close.

His hand move from her throat to her hair, stroking it again, then massaged her neck. Gabriel felt faint. His hand slide from her throat to her shoulder, and he leaned down, mouth reaching toward her, lips slightly parted-

Then Gabriel suddenly pushed away. She was breathless as though she had run a marathon, and she wasn't sure _why _she shoved away Kaoru, and felt almost a pang of regret. Kaoru, however, wasn't regretful that Gabriel shoved him away and felt horrified at what he had been about to do. What was he _thinking?_ What was wrong with him? He was going to kiss her? What kind of gentlemen did that? He wasn't as big on the gentlemen thing as the Boss, sure, but he had limits, but what was it about Gabriel that brought out this weird side of him?

Kaoru turned away and ran his hands through his hair. _Why do I always screw things up? _He was mortified, reminding himself never to let himself be alone with Gabriel.

Gabriel was just as mortified, but because she realized she had basically just rejected Kaoru, something she realized she did _not _want to do. She stared at her feet, wondering what to say.

Kaoru was still turned away from Gabriel, hands on his head. Gabriel glanced up at him. _Why is he so horrified? Maybe his host club side kicked in, and now he realized what he was about to do, and now he's disgusted. Omigod, he must be so glad I pushed him away! But I'm not! Ugh, WHY do I FEEL like this? I can't like him! He must not like me…_Gabriel shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Hey Kaoru?" she said hesitantly.

He didn't move, but because Gabriel assumed he heard her because he was like two feet away. "Can we…"_ Can we talk? _She wanted to ask but what if they talked and he didn't like her and found out she liked him and was grossed out and they weren't friends anymore? What then?

Kaoru, hearing her trail off, turned around, curiosity getting the better of him. "What?" Gabriel just shook her head, still staring at her feet.

She saw Kaoru make a move toward her out of her peripheral vision, like he was going to comfort her, but then draw back. _He must not want me to get any ideas about him liking me _she thought, blinking back tears.

After a long moment in silence, Kaoru finally said, "C'mon, let's go back to the cafeteria. I'll buy you lunch since you dropped yours." He added as they started walking, making sure there was a good two feet between them.

Gabriel noticed how he drawed away from her, and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." He flashed her a sharp look of concern, but she continued staring at her feet.

Neither of the teens noticed a flash of yellow and two narrowed purple eyes watching them go.

"Hey, you okay?" Abigail asked after school at their house. Gabriel, who was sitting in a chair with her feet on the table, shrugged. "Fine. Why?"

Abigail, who was looking around for something to eat, shrugged back at her friend. "I don't know. You seem so…" she turned to give Gabriel a piercing look with her brown eyes. Gabriel looked at Abigail with her own blue ones, then dropped her eyes, unable to hold Abigail's gaze.

"…Quiet." Abigail finished, in a suspiciously calm voice. Gabriel squirmed, wondering how much Abigail guessed. Did she know about her and Kaoru?

Just then, Haruhi came in. "Hey Haruhi." Both girl's said in unison. "Hi guys." Haruhi replied, setting grocery's on the counter.

"You know Haruhi…" Abigail started, surveying her older sister. "You actually look pretty in a dress." Gabriel finished, also looking at the girl who she thought of as her older sister. To Gabriel, Abigail was her twin, Haruhi was her older sister, and Ranka was her dad. (Or is it mom? Hhhmm…)

Haruhi, knowing the tone of voice the girl's were using, which meant they were up to something, kept on quietly putting grocery's on the counter, hoping their idea wouldn't effect her in some way.

"So, you know there's a dance coming up." Abigail said, looking slyly at Gabriel. Gabriel, who was getting the same idea as Abigail, got up and they both went over. "You should go as a girl this time." They said together.

"I can't. I have to be a host." Haruhi said bluntly. "But Haarruuhhiii!" Both girl's said in a whiny tone. "You'd look so _adorable _in a dress! Why don't you just go as a girl?"

"Because," Haruhi said in the same flat tone, "it's hosted by the host club, and I need to be there as a guy."

"Well, say you're sick or something, then go as Ihurah, Haruhi's twin sister!" Abigail said crossly.

"Ihurah?" Haruhi asked. "It's Haruhi spelled backwards." Gabriel chirped. "Just say Ihurah is shy, and doesn't like to be talked about, so you've never mentioned her before, and decided to go to this dance! For…some…reason."

Haruhi gave her a look. "That will never work." She informed her, reaching up to put something on a high shelf.

"We'll see about that!" Abigail said, flashing her a Chesire grin before walking off to her room. Gabriel was about to follow her when Haruhi called her back softly.

"Do you think Abigail's okay?" She whispered to Gabriel, you know, because this was a small house and all. Gabriel shrugged. "Not much we can do. Abigail's stubborn, and anything we might do to help will just make her stubborner."

"I thought you and Kaoru were going to have a plan or something." Haruhi said, looking at her. At the mention of Kaoru, Gabriel blushed and stammered something intelligible. Haruhi looked at her oddly. "Um-I mean-well-it's not like-Tamaki loves you!" She blurted out, for lack of better things to say, then clapped her hands over her mouth. Gabriel thought that Tamaki being crazy over Haruhi was common knowledge, but Haruhi looked pretty shocked.

"What?!" She said, looking stunned. "Um…I was never here!" Gabriel said and ran away, leaving Haruhi in the kitchen.

_Well, good going Gabriel. _She thought (sarcastically) to herself. At least she had gotten Haruhi's attention off her extremely stupid reaction to Kaoru's name. Why? Why did she feel like this-?

Gabriel shook herself. _Enough!_ She told herself fiercely. _Enough. No more stupid reactions to some GUY. No more being different around him. No more questions, No more confusion. That's it. I told myself after my old boyfriend broke up with me no more boyfriends, ESPECIALLY no more players. Which is what Kaoru is. A player. A nice player…Shut up! Every single guy on that host club is a player! Even Kaoru! You can be friends, but NOTHING MORE! Ugh I'm so sick of all this confusion. So, no. No one will be your boyfriend, and you DON'T LIKE ANYONE!_

"Um, Gabriel?" Gabriel was startled out of her mental yelling at herself. "You okay?" Abigail asked. "You looked like your head was exploding on the inside or something."

Gabriel smirked and smacked her. "I'm fine." It was true. She felt giddy and light, not weighed down by some guy. Who needed guys? Not her. Gabriel Watterson needed nobody. Not even a cute redhead boy.

Abigail smiled at her, looking a little confused, but then said, "I am too." And it seemed they had made the same decision about boys. Especially two redhead ones.

"NNOO!"

"But you would look so cute! Please? For daddy?"

"Not! Happening!"

"Please! You would look adorable! Mommy, tell our precious daughters they would look adorable!"

"Tamaki, I believe Abigail and Gabriel would appreciate it if you let them go."

"Mommy! How can you say that? Our daughters love me! Don't you?"

"Let us go you creep!"

Gabriel and Abigail were struggling against Tamaki, who had wrapped them up in a big bear hug. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked like they wanted to tackle Tamaki, but made no move toward him. Haruhi, too, also looked, surprisingly, slightly annoyed by the blond hugging her younger sister and her friend.

Abigail and Gabriel decided to not pretend to crush on Tamaki anymore, 1. because Haruhi and Tamaki needed to get together, and 2. they weren't trying to make anyone jealous.

"Pleeaassee?" Tamaki asked, hugging them tighter.

"Sexual…abuse…" Abigail coughed out. Tamaki took no notice. "Will you just wear them? My lovely daughters will look adorable!"

Gabriel got an idea. "Tamaki-senpai, if we wear them…" she started. Abigail finished her sentence. "Will you let us go?"

Tamaki beamed, happy he got his daughters to wear the (ugly) bunny outfits he wanted them to wear for hosting. He let them go.

"Ha!" the two girl's shouted, happy to be free. "We're not wearing them!"

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears. "But you promised!" he said.

"No we didn't. We just asked if we wore them would you let us go. We never promised." Abigail informed him. Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"Now, you need to wear something, ladies. It is a special occasion after all." Kyoya said, writing down something in his little black book.

Abigail was daydreaming of ways to steal his book, so Gabriel answered for her. "What's the occasion?"

"We are celebrating the host club. It has been running for quite a while now, and we want to do something in order to celebrate it."

Gabriel tried to imagine Kyoya being festive and celebrative, but couldn't. "Um, okay." She said realizing he was waiting for her to respond. "So, why do we have to dress up in bunny costumes?"

"You don't need to be dressed in bunny costumes. Just something festive." He informed her, writing something else down in his book.

_I WILL get that book!_ Abigail thought, staring at it. Then realizing everyone was staring at her, she realized she must've spoken it aloud. "Oh, uh, right. Festive. Costumes. Bunnies. Totally got all of that. So, let's go shall we?" She said, grabbing onto Gabriel and dragging her along out of Music Room 3.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, then walked out after them. The door closing, they could hear Haruhi talking to Tamaki hesitantly. "So, Senpai…" then the door closed.

"Gabriel. We've got two flame-heads after us." Abigail said tightly, walking quickly, without turning to look at Gabriel or the two boys behind them catching up.

"Right." Gabriel said. _How much better it is, _She thought, _to be on the same page as Abigail again. Like it was at the beginning of the year. _"So, left or right?"

Abigail considered, picking up the pace a bit. Gabriel did too. "Let's do right."

Gabriel nodded, listing out options they had to hide from Hikaru and Kaoru. "Okay. If we turn right up here, then we have a storage closet, the library, cafeteria, and an empty room used for extra clases."

"Hm. Let's do the library, it leads into the cafeteria if it doesn't work." Abigail said. Gabriel thought about it, then nodded. "Sounds good. One, two, three." Abruptly, the two girl's turned a right corner, and from there started running.

Hikaru and Kaoru heard their footsteps, and ran too. It was pretty late after school, and most of the kid's were gone. They past a girl in a yellow dress with purple eyes, just standing there,watching them. Watching Kaoru, to be more specific.

"Hi." She squeaked, like one of their typical fangirl's. The twins nodded to her at the same time, not even looking at her as they passed her, and she turned to watch them go with narrowed purple eyes.

"Gabriel! Abigail! Wait!" they shouted to the girl's, who were far ahead of them. Both girls had the urge to shout "NEVER!" and laugh maniacally, but suppressed it. They turned left, and quickly hid among bookshelfs in the library.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped at the doorway. They had seen the girl's go in, but couldn't find them now. "Let's split up." They said at the same time, then did just that. Kaoru looked frantically around, but didn't find anyone. Gabriel had gotten too good at slipping away from him in the library.

Unfortunately for Abigail, she didn't have as much practice as her friend, and Hikaru spotted her. "Abigail!" He said, then ran to her. She yelped and sprinted away, but he tackled her and pinned her to the floor.

Abigail was on the floor, while Hikaru was above her, pinning her wrist the ground, one knee on either side of her waist. They were both breathing heavily.

Finally Abigail broke the silence. "You do realize how awkward this position is, don't you." Hikaru ignored this and stared at her, causing her to squirm. "You can't ignore me forever."

Abigail stuck her tongue out at him childishly and said, "I thought you were the one who didn't like talking about you're feelings. Like with my sister." She clamped her mouth shut, wishing she hadn't said that last part. Hikaru looked surprised and confused. "You're sister? What're you talking about?"

Abigail sighed. "Nothing. Um, can you let me up before I press charges for sexual harassment?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Not until we talk." He said stubbornly. "Fine! Talk! Let's talk! Why aren't you talking?" Abigail said angrily.

Hikaru hesitated. "Omigod, just let me off the ground. Pin me to the wall or something, but if you're going to take an eternity, I'd rather have the blood flow through my wrist during that while." Abigail said, annoyed.

Hikaru let her up, but didn't let go of her wrist. He did loosen his grip on them though. Abigail backed up, with Hikaru walking toward her, until her back hit a bookshelf. "Well, this is slightly less awkward. Now, you going to talk or not?" Abigail, still uncomfortable with Hikaru so close. She felt breathless, like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, or couldn't breath properly.

Hikaru hesitated again, "Well…you've been avoiding me…ever since…" he trailed off, looking at the ground, no better at talking about his emotions than Abigail was. He was trying to make an effort though. "Can't we just be friends?" he asked abruptly, almost angrily.

Abigail stared at him. _Oh._ That wasn't what she thought he was going to say. She shook herself. "Friends?" she said skeptically. "Why do you care so much?" But even as she asked that question, a red warning light was going off inside her head. They were getting too close to talking about…ugh (shudder) _feelings. _If there was one thing Abigail didn't like talking about, it was feelings. She wasn't good at it, she was scared of it, she was scared of rejection. Especially from Hikaru. She just didn't want to talk about it. So she used the oldest trick in the book. "What's that?" she shouted, pointing at a random place behind Hikaru's head.

Amazingly enough, he fell for it. The moment he turned his head Abigail shoved him and ran off. "Gabriel!" she shouted, sprinting towards the door. _Why do we always have to go to such great lengths just to get rid of these guys? _She wondered. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel sprinted out from one of the bookcases, and together they ran out of the school and all the way home.

"So, what should we wear?" Gabriel asked a while later. Haruhi hadn't returned yet (they both assumed she was with a certain blond) and they needed outfit ideas for the host club celebration thingy.

"Hmm…Something with flowers." Abigail said. "It's kind of their thing, you know? Obsessed with flowers and all." Gabriel nodded. "Why don't we wear the dress we got the first day we worked at the host club? You know, the gray one, with all the faded flowers in different colors on it. We haven't worn it since that day, and it'd be cute if we wore it again."

Abigail nodded in agreement, thinking. "Yea, all of our _regular costumers,_" she rolled her eyes as she said this, thinking of their idiotic "costumers", "would really like that. They've been with us ever since that day." She said, in an almost grim tone.

Gabriel nodded. If they had a penny for every card they got with some guy professing their "love" for Abigail and Gabriel…

"We'd be pretty stinkin rich." She said aloud. Abigail glanced at her. "What?" Gabriel just shook her head. "It's nothing. Now, let's get to work."

The next day, they got ready. They did all the things good hostess girl's should, putting on makeup (smoky gray eye shadow and lipstick) , doing their hair (they just decided to leave it down. It was about mid-back length, and shiny and pretty) and putting on their outfits. All the while complaining about everything.

"How come Haruhi doesn't have to do any of this?"

"Because I'm supposed to be a guy?"

"Ugh this is stupid. Who cares how long the host club had been running anyway?"

"All the customers do. It's just something for them to get excited over, and dress up for."

"Why do we have to look so nice? If our _customers _like us so much, then they should like us the way we are!"

"It's a host club-they mostly like all of us for the way we look."

"You know what Haruhi? You're making complaining too hard. Just-go do something! Shoo!"

And finally, around five o clock (not in the morning of course-the afternoon) they were getting ready and set up. La di dee dee da…

All the male host club members were in tuxes-all of them black tuxes, except for Tamaki, who, as the "King", wore a white tux. He was jumping and squealing about how all three of his daughters looked so adorable.

Hikaru and Kaoru got bored and tried to leave, dragging Haruhi with them. Abigail and Gabriel turned away. Normally they would (try) drag away all three of them. They met each others eyes. "Well, we don't care." Gabriel whispered to Abigail, who nodded.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who were sitting around being no help with the decorations, talked in quiet tones about the two girls. "She shoved me!" Hikaru said, recalling yesterday's events and sounding offended. "And just ran away!"

Kaoru nodded. "Maybe we need to give them time." He suggested. "Then we can talk to them. I know it's hard, but…" he trailed off, shrugging one shoulder. "I feel bad leaving things the way they are. I know you do too. We need to try. We all can at least be friends."

Hikaru nodded, looking down at his hands, and sighed.

"Gabriel. Abigail. I need you to get a banner from my car." Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop. The two girl's shrugged. "Sure thing, Kyoya." They walked out.

"Have you noticed Hikaru and Kaoru staring at us?" Gabriel asked. Abigail shrugged a shoulder. "They can stare all they want, but their not getting near me." Gabriel nodded, a little absentmindedly.

"Um…do you know where Kyoya's car is?" Abigail asked, realizing there were multiple parking lots. Why did so many people have to go to this school?

Gabriel frowned. "Er…no. Why don't you look in that parking lot, and I'll look in this one?" Abigail nodded, and they walked in separate directions.

As Abigail walked, she suddenly wondered if she and Gabriel should've stayed together. There were cars in the parking lot, which meant she would have to look around for Kyoya's car, but it seemed deserted. Still, the place was almost…sinister. She decided to turn around and go find Gabriel but before she could there was an exploding pain on the back of her head and neck, and she blacked out.

Gabriel walked along the sidewalk, looking for Kyoya's car. It was empty, and kind of creepy. _Stop being a baby. _She scolded herself. Besides, any minute now there would be a bunch of girl's and guy's pulling up. Any minute now.

In fact, she thought she saw one there. It was a girl, about her age, maybe a year older, standing there. Just…standing there. Why is she standing there? Is she waiting for me? Gabriel wondered. She didn't have any…_female _costumers, but maybe this was a new one or something. _She's probably lost and just looking for the way to the host club event. Still, she's a little early. Oh well._ As Gabriel neared, the girl blinked at her and smiled. "Hello." She said, sounding friendly, although something seemed a little off about her.

"Hi." Gabriel said, studying her. The girl had purple eyes, and a yellow dress on. _How do people in Japan get their eyes such weird colors? _She wondered. Gabriel stared at her eyes. Yup, purples eyes.

Gabriel slowed as she walked next to the girl. "Do you need anything? Are you lost?" She asked. The girl smiled. Her smile was so wide, it almost seemed like a snarl. "Nope." She said in the same cheerful tone. Something was definitely off, and although Gabriel couldn't place it, it made the back of her neck tingle. Who stood around in parking lot's for fun?

"Well, um, I'll be going." Gabriel said, starting to walk away. "Yup." The girl said, still smiling, eyes never blinking, studying Gabriel. _Oh-kay. _Gabriel turned and walked away, but before she could get very far, there was an exploding pain at the back of her neck and head, and she blacked out.

"Where ARE they?" Kyoya said, annoyed. The customers were due any minute, and the girl's hadn't arrived back yet.

"We'll go find them." The twins said in unison, jumping off the couch. "I'll go." Kyoya said darkly, a purple aura around him. "No! Daddy will find his precious daughters!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I'll go find them, Senpai." Haruhi offered, concerned about the two girls. "We'll go, right Takashi!" "Yes." Honey and Mori.

In the end, everyone decided to go. It was deathly quiet, and something felt off to them, something that made the twins keep glancing over their shoulders, and Honey cling to Mori-senpai.

They walked out into a parking lot where Kyoya's car was. They weren't there. "Maybe they got lost in the other parking lots!" Honey suggested brightly. They went to another one-and all gasped. In the middle of the side-walk was one of the girl's curled up in a ball, hair spread out on the sidewalk and blood around her.

"Abigail!" Hikaru gasped, then sprinted like a madman toward her. "Abigail, Abigail, Abigail…" he said, practically sobbing, as he reached her. She didn't move. He reached out a hand toward her, but drew it back, not wanting to make whatever happened to her worse. Haruhi and the others reached her.

"Abigail! Look, she's still breathing." Haruhi said, as frantic with worry as Hikaru was. Kaoru, who had kneeled by his twin and put a hand on his shoulder, said, "Kyoya, _do _something! Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kaoru wasn't as close to the brown-eyed girl as Hikaru was, but they were still friends-ish.

Kyoya was already on it. "Everybody move away." He ordered. Tamkai, who looked like he was still in shock, said, gasping, "But…my precious daughter…"

"Move _away _Tamaki. If you want to help, call the hospital." Kyoya ordered harshly, glasses flashing. He kneeled by the crumpled girl.

Honey wailed. "Abby-chan, don't die!" he said, sobbing. Mori held the small boy. "It will be okay, Mitskini." But his eyes were dark with worry.

"Her head has been his with something hard-a rock, maybe." Kyoya informed them. He had a hand to the back of her head, trying to stem the blood flow. "I need some sort of cloth material to stop the blood flowing out. Tamaki, did you call the hospital?" Tamaki, nodded, eyes full of tears. He was holding Haruhi, who had tears streaming out of her eyes, not making a sound.

Hikaru took off his tux. "Use this." He told Kyoya, who took it and pressed it to her head. "I need you to cradle her head-it helps stop the bleeding." He told Hikaru, who did as Kyoya told him.

Kaoru gasped. "Gabriel." He said, sounding extremely worried. Everyone stared at him. "Whoever did this to Abigail probably did this to Gabriel to. We have to help her!" He said, sounding strained. "Come on! Hurry!"

Kyoya didn't hesitate. "Hikaru, can cradle her head and keep the cloth pressed to it at the same time?" Cheeks tear stained, Hikaru nodded silently. "Good. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey, stay with Hikaru and Abigail in case whoever did this comes back. Kaoru, Haruhi, you come with me." The three set off, running at full speed.

They looked in all the parking lots. But, no matter where they looked, and they looked everywhere, they couldn't find the blue-eyed girl. Gabriel was gone.

**Ok, that was 11 pages of me writing, so I hope that makes up for not updating in so long. I'll try to remember to update sooner. Review pwease! x3 **


	14. Chapter 14: Where's Gabriel?

**Hello! I decided to update more so ya'll don't hate me. NO ONE REVIEWED THOUGH! T-T WHY NO REVIEW?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Because you're story sucks?**

**Me: I KICKED U OUT WEEKS AGO! U NO COME BACK!**

**Ok, now you're probably wondering what the heck happened to Gabriel, so I shall go forth with the story!**

"Ugh…" Gabriel said, waking up. The back of her head and neck hurt like hell, and her throat was so dry she felt like a newborn vampire or something. (hehe, twilight.) She shifted, then noticed she couldn't move her hands. Or feet. Gabriel was tied to a chair. She was in some place, badly lit, with a lit shining on her, like in one of those movies.

Now she started to panic. What should she do? Ok, ok, facts. What did she know? Her head swam. Gabriel couldn't think with the pain in her head. She blacked out again, but not before she saw a flash of yellow and narrowed purple eyes.

Abigail was floating. She had no eyes, no body, no nothing…

But she had to have a body. Because she could hear. And she must've had a body, because she could feel. She felt a pain, worse than she'd ever known, in her head. And she could feel that she was lying down somewhere, and was heading fast toward somewhere.

"Quick, hurry, drive faster!" A voice broke into Abigail's thoughts, a voice with panic and tears at the edge of it. Hm, did she know that voice? She felt like she did, and when she thought of it, an image of a small figure with honey-blond hair and big brown eyes holding a stuffed rabbit came to mind. Did she know that figure? Well, it was just a picture after all, didn't mean anything…

Abigail's thoughts drifted away, unconnected. She tried to float again, to slip back into the black oblivion as she had before, but the voices kept talking, interrupting.

"We're almost to the hospital." This voice was calm and collected, with just a bit of strain in it.

"Moommy, will my dearest daughter be okay?" This one full of tears. It's sound brought the image of a blond person with strange violet eyes to Abigail's mind, but then the image drifted away.

"I don't know."

"Oh, Abigail, please be okay." This voice brought another picture to Abigail's mind. A…boy. No, a girl. Yes, a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes, so like her own.

Abigail was briefly surprised. _I have eyes? _She couldn't see anything. But, yes, she had eyes. And this human girl had the same eyes as her for some reason. Abigail sensed that this girl was important in some way to her, and tried to hold on to the image and that thought, but it still slipped from her grasp, drifting, drifting…

"Abigail," A broken sob, "Please, you'll be okay, please, _please._" This voice brought the image of a redhead boy with beautiful amber-green eyes. Abigail decided she definitely did not want this image to float, she wanted it. She wished the boy would keep talking.

Abigail floated toward the blackness, and let it suck her down.

"We're here." Kyoya said as he stopped the car. Tamaki reached toward Abigail-who was stretched out in the back seat with Hikaru and Haruhi, still as death-but Kyoya stopped him. "No, let the doctors handle her. We might do something wrong."

This was probably the first time ever in history Kyoya said he might do something wrong, but now wasn't the time to mark this down. Honey ran before anyone else into the hospital, calling, "Help! Help!"

Doctors came out and rushed up to the car. "What? What's the matter?"

Everyone stared at them, in sort of a shock. "Help us." Hikaru said.

Abigail came to. Sort of. She heard voices, and that's what make her come up out of the blackness.

"Quick, get her to the emergency room."

"Abigail, you'll be okay, it'll be okay…" It was the same voice, coming from the male with red hair and beautiful eyes.

"She'll be okay, Hikaru. Promise." Another voice said reassuringly. The image that came to mind was one of another male, with same hair and eyes, but he looked different. Not as beautiful to Abigail.

"You all have to get out." A voice commanded. This voice was unfamiliar to Abigail.

There was a pause, then a shuffling sound. _Feet _Abigail thought. All of the voices, their bodies were shuffling away. _No, don't go…_Abigail thought.

"Morphine?" A voice asked.

"Here it is." Another voice answered, then there was a stinging sensation, just inside her elbow. It was nothing compared to Abigail's head, put she could feel the fluids from it spread threw her body.

Abigail drifted away.

Gabriel came to again. Her head swam, and she felt like passing out. Instead she threw up all over the ground. She felt sick and horrible. Then she remembered where she was. Or, exactly, where she wasn't. Where was she? Wasn't she supposed to be at the host club, waiting for the customers?

_What happened?_ Gabriel wondered groggily. She had been walking. To get something. She couldn't remember what. Then…then what? Something had happened. There was purple. Purple…eyes. Yes, she remembered someone having purple eyes. Then an explosion of pain on the back of her head.

Speaking of which, her head still hurt. A lot. So much she was worried there might be internal bleeding or something, but then her worry floated off somewhere, leaving her forgotten about it.

Gabriel tried to move. "Ugh…" she groaned quietly.

"Not feeling so good?" A sickly sweet voice came from the shadows. Gabriel froze, terrified.

Ok, ok, then. She knew one thing. She had been kidnapped. By the person with the purple eyes. The girl, she remembered now. The girl was in the…where was it? Parking lot. Yes, they had been alone in the parking lot, then her head had exploded. Or felt like it had.

"Who…" Gabriel's tongue felt huge in her mouth. She tried to swallow, and practically choked. When was the last time she had drank? How long had she been out? "Who are you?" she managed to whisper in a croak.

A laugh. The laugh scared Gabriel. "Who am I? Who am I? I am the victim, that's who I am. Now, I will get what's rightfully mine."

"Um…" Gabriel didn't quite understand any of that. She wondered if the girl-she was sure the girl with the purple eyes was responsible, even though her head made it hard to think-if the girl was insane. Probably. "What…" her head hurt so bad. Just make it stop… "What do I have…to do…with that?"

"What do you have to do with that?" The voice screeched. Gabriel shrunk back, regretting asking. She was so scared. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THAT?!"

The girl burst forth, out of the shadows, into Gabriel's spotlight. "YOU STOLE KAORU FROM ME!"

Haruhi sat in the waiting room, next to Hikaru. Staring at her hands, she wondered if everyone was as anxious as she was. They were probably scared, but not as much as her. This was her sister.

Glancing up, Haruhi surveyed the room. Honey was holding Usa-chan, eyes filled with tears. Mori was standing silently by Honey, and to the untrained eye it might look like he was just here for Honey, and didn't care about Abigail. Haruhi could see him glancing toward the emergency room with concerned glances though, and knew he cared. Kyoya was talking to one of the doctors, explaining everything and telling him how to contact Abigail's parent. Tamaki was pacing around the room, as though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to his emo corner to sulk and worry, or to comfort everyone with a dramatic gesture. Kaoru looked strained, glancing both out the window and at Hikaru. Haruhi knew he probably wanted to go look for Gabriel; Haruhi was worried too, but Kyoya had already told them he had sent out a search squad, and there was nothing they could do. Kaoru glanced at his brother, whom he was sitting on the other side of, obviously worried.

Haruhi glanced at Hikaru too. He was staring at his hands. Haruhi knew that Hikaru and Abigail liked each other, even though they both were so stubborn they wouldn't admit it, even to themselves. She had a feeling after this, Hikaru wouldn't suppress his emotions anymore, and she was glad.

The doctor came. Everyone stood up. He said "Abigail will be okay." A sigh of relief from everyone. Hikaru and Haruhi hugged. Once upon a time ago, Hikaru would've felt tingly all over. That was a long, long time ago. "Her head has been severely wounded, hit by what we suspect a rock in a tender place in the skull. She will sleep for a bit, how long we're not sure, and when she wakes we suspect she will have a case of amnesia. She will have to stay here for a while. You say you don't know who did this?" He asked doubtfully. They all shook their heads and murmured, "No." He sighed. "Well, whoever it was, they sure wanted her out of the way for a while." The doctor left.

"Omigod." Kaoru appeared to be having a heart attack. Or at least trouble breathing. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked frantically. Kaoru shook his head. "Don't you see? Somebody kidnapped Gabriel! They must've known Abigail would stop at nothing to find her…so they took out Abigail. Oh, what if Gabriel is going through something horrible?! What if…" he gasped for breath. "What if they…they…"

"Kaoru, calm down." Kyoya ordered. His calm and collected manner seemed to help Kaoru a bit. "I've sent out my best search squad, Gabriel will be fine." Kaoru hesitated, then nodded painfully. "Okay…okay…"

"Uh, I what?" Gabriel asked, before coughing so violently she had to bend over. Her throat was so dry.

It was the girl from before, with the purple eyes and yellow dress. Only, now, she looked a teensy bit crazier, with her hair sticking out all over the place and blood on her dress. "You…stole Kaoru…from me!" she snarled viciously.

Gabriel couldn't help it-she whimpered. She was strong girl, good at handling things (except boys) but this was too much. Too much. She couldn't handle this.

Fear made her head spin, and she blacked out once more. The girl looked at her in disgust and spat at her.

Unfortunately, Gabriel didn't stay unconscious for long. She woke up, and the girl smiled at her. "Enjoy your nap?" she asked sweetly.

Gabriel decided to stay quiet. In this situation, it was probably best. Someone had to find her sooner or later.

"What, nothing to say?" The girl asked. "Come on, gloat about how you got Kaoru. How I was so close, and you stole him."

Gabriel shook her head mutely. "Me and Kaoru aren't together."

"SO?" The girl kept suddenly screaming, then going to a calm. It was freaking Gabriel out. "HE STILL LIKES YOU BETTER THAN ME! I HAD HIM UNDER MY THUMB, I WAS HIS FAVORITE, THEN YOU COME ALONG!"

The girl visibly took a couple breaths, then smiled sweetly. "So, can I know your name?" She asked.

Gabriel eyed her warily. "Name." The girl growled. "Now."

"Gabriel." Gabriel croaked. The girl nodded, as the she had been expecting this. "Ah. Gabriel. Kaoru and Gabriel. Gabriel and Kaoru." The girl tested this out. She then looked at Gabriel. "Would you like to know my name?"

Gabriel remained silent, unsure what she was supposed to do. Fear had grabben hold of her mind, and blocked everything else out. The girl went right ahead and told her. "I'm Chiyo. That means eternal." _Eternally crazy. _ Gabriel thought. "Doesn't Kaoru and Chiyo sound better than Kaoru and Gabriel?" Chiyo asked dreamily.

Gabriel nodded, a quick jerk of the head. Chiyo growled at her. "Liar. You just _love _your name and Kaoru's next to each other, don't you?" Gabriel stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Chiyo smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "Okay, Gabriel why don't I give you the game plan? I'm going to school, to comfort Kaoru when he's sad. He'll forget all about you, and come straight to me. And you're," her smile had turned into a snarl, "not going anywhere. I have your _friend _that looks so much like you, and if you do anything, _I will kill her." _Abigail. Gabriel though, and felt a stab of panic and worry. "No, let her go! Kill me just let her go!" Gabriel said desperately.

Chiyo just laughed. "Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm going to have way too much fun with this."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Why haven't they found her?" Kaoru cried frantically. He and Hikaru were visiting Abigail, who still hadn't waken up. Hikaru was worried she was slipping into a coma, but the doctors said she just needed to rest. "She could be…she could be dead right now." Kaoru said, gulping back tears.

Hikaru hugged his brother. Kaoru wasn't in a very good state. He hardly went to school, and when he did, he wasn't really there. His hair wasn't combed, his teeth weren't brushed, and today was the first day in week he had changed outfits. Still, Hikaru wasn't much better. But he did know Abigail was here, and going to be okay. Kaoru didn't. Hikaru felt for his brother.

They walked toward the room where Abigail was staying. A doctor came out with a clipboard, and when he saw them he smiled. "She just woke up." He informed them, and Hikaru gasped, then raced into the room.

Abigail was sitting up in bed, staring out a window. Kaoru and the doctor came in after him, but that hardly registered with Hikaru. Abigail was up, she was up and awake and ALIVE! In that moment, Hikaru really did feel for his brother, because Kaoru wouldn't feel like this unless the search team found Gabriel. But Hikaru had to go up to Abigail to poke, to kiss her, to see she was okay.

He walked, trembling, feeling almost nervous, to the side of Abigail's bed. She was still staring out a window. "Abigail?" he asked in a whispering voice.

She turned around. Her face was blank, and when she looked at him, there was no recognition, no happiness, no nothing. "Abigail?" Hikaru asked again, with more confusion in his voice this time.

Her brow furrowed. "Do I…do I know you?" She asked. Hikaru's heart stopped. He looked to the doctor for an explanation.

"She has amnesia." He told Hikaru. Kaoru came up beside Hikaru. Maybe he was worried about Gabriel, and it hurt that Abigail looked a lot like her, but Abigail was his friend, and Hikaru was his brother.

"Hey, Abigail." He said softly. Hikaru stood by his side, dumbfounded. "I'm Kaoru, and this is Hikaru." He said, pointing to his twin. For once he wasn't trying to confuse people by switching their names.

She stared at them. "I heard your voices." She said uncertainly, almost like a question. Her gaze shifted to Hikaru. "I…I think I saw your face…" She stared openly. Hikaru stared back, obviously still trying to process Abigail having amnesia. It seemed so wrong. She didn't have her old attitude, her humor, there was no light shining out of her that there usually was.

"Your face is very beautiful." She said abruptly. Hikaru blushed. Normal Abigail would've rather jumped off a cliff than admit that to Hikaru. In fact, when she regained her memory, that was probably the first thing she would do. Not that Hikaru was going to let that happen.

"Yes. Your face is beautiful." She said it more confidently. "I like your hair and skin. And your eyes. Especially your eyes." She stared again at Hikaru, and he ducked his head, blushing. Abigail glanced at Kaoru. "You look very much like…" she trailed off, unsure of what Hikaru's name was. "You look very much like him." She finished, nodding her head at Hikaru.

Kaoru gave a half smile. "Yes. We are twins." Abigail looked at him blankly. "What are twins?" she asked.

Kaoru didn't know how to answer that, so instead he asked the doctor, "How long until she gets her memory back?"

The doctor looked helpless. "We're not sure."

Next to Kaoru, Hikaru gritted his teeth. Not sure? They were doctors for crying out loud! They should be sure! But he held his tongue.

Just then, Kyoya burst into the room. "The search squad. They've found Gabriel." He said.

**Ok, because I don't actually know any other way to end it, I will end it with a cliffy. This will probably be the only update in a while (just a little warning for ya) cause break is ending soon, and there aren't any breaks coming up. I'll try to do it on weekends, but my school gives a lot of homework (yay-please note the sarcasm) so it'll be hard. **

**Oh, and I'm thinking of starting another story for host club with different characters, only there will be a character for each member of the host club. (Except Haruhi and Tamaki) I don't know about it, just a thought, but I will probably wait until I finish this story before starting with a next one. Tell me what you think about it, and if you have any ideas for characters!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I can do this

**Okay, I totally understand if you want to throttle me. You have every right. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but luckily I now have time. Here's the next chapter.**

Kaoru's heart was pounding as he walked along. In the distance was what looked like some sort of house made out of metal, extremely old and run down by weather. Around Kaoru were officers, marching along in a circle around him, guns drawn. Kaoru heart sped up, and he felt slightly sick. _I can do this. For Gabriel. _The thought of Gabriel made his heart ache. She was so close. And probably in a horrible condition, considering the kidnapper hit the back of her head with a brick or stone of some sort. It took Abigail a while to recover from her own head, and Abigail had been rushed to the hospital straight away. The thought of Abigail made Kaoru remember when Abigail had regained her memory.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It had been a couple days after Kyoya had told everyone Gabriel was found. The search squad was debating what to do. Kaoru wanted to rush out the door and get Gabriel himself, but nobody would tell him where Gabriel was being held. One of the plans where no one got hurt was the one the search squad wanted to do, but it involved Kaoru, and they were reculant to put him in danger, no matter how many times he reassured them he wanted to do it._

_Abigail was slowly gaining her memory back. She had started saying their names, and the blank look in her eyes was starting to disappear._

_Today, she was sleeping. Kaoru had walked in to find Hikaru staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Kaoru felt slightly amused._

"_She's pretty, isn't she?" he said, and Hikaru jumped so violently that Kaoru doubled over with laughter. Hikaru flushed. "Whatever." He grumbled looking down at Abigail._

_Kaoru went over and leaned against his twin. They both looked at Abigail, sleeping so peacefully._

_She really is pretty, Kaoru thought, but she's no Gabriel._

_Kaoru was glad Abigail was getting better. Abigail was his friend, and he had been worried about her. _

"_So what are you going to do when she gets her memory back?" Kaoru asked._

"_What do you mean?" Hikaru said, confused._

"_Hikaru, Abigail nearly died. If you keep putting your feelings for her off, you might not get a chance to be with her." Kaoru stated._

_Hikaru gaped at him. "What? I don't-me and Abigail-how did you know-I mean, I don't like her-what?" he sounded utterly confused._

_Kaoru chuckled. "I mean, you and Abigail…you guys really like each other. Don't you think it's time to do something about that?" he inquired._

_Hikaru stared at Abigail. "I-"_

_Then Abigail woke up. "Ugghh…" she groaned, putting a hand to her head, then wiping her eye and yawning. Just from the sound of her groaning Kaoru could tell Abigail had her memory back. There was a certain way Abigail said things, and that way had been missing for the past few days with her memory loss._

"_I have a killer headache." She moaned, laying back against her pillow. Then she suddenly sat up again, her eyes wide. "What the-where am I? What the heck? Am I at a hospital?" she asked, looking around wildly._

"_Um…" Hikaru and Kaoru both realized that announcing to Abigail that the person she was closest to in the world was missing would not be a fun job. Kaoru gave Hikaru a meaningful look, and Hikaru gave him one right back._

"_Er, hi, Abigail. Are you feeling better?" Kaoru asked, buying for time._

"_My head's going to explode. What do you think?" she snarled at him._

"_She's feeling better." Hikaru said, sounding amused. He leaned against Kaoru, looking at Abigail with a combination of relief and humor._

"_Oh, shut up." Abigail grumbled, rubbing her head. "Now, why am I at a freaking hospital? I hate hospitals."_

"_This hospital just saved your life. I think you can cut it some slack." Kaoru said. Abigail stared at him. "What?"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other._

"_Abigail…" Hikaru started._

"_Something happened…" Kaoru continued for him._

"_And we're not sure how to put it." they said together._

"_You guys are making zero sense. Where's Gabriel?" She asked, looking around them like Gabriel might be hiding behind them._

_Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged another look that made Abigail's eyes widen and an anxious look come on her face. "Where's Gabriel?" she asked more insistently, a tinge of fear at the edge of her voice._

"_Feel the back of your neck." Hikaru instructed. Abigail did as he asked, then sucked in a breath as she felt the stitches there. "What the…" _

_Then Abigail noticed something else, and said something completely Abigail-like. "Did they cut my hair? Tell me they did not cut my hair. I spent forever growing out this stupid hair, and they better not have cut it." She said, realizing her shorter hair, which just went past shoulder length._

"_They were going to shave you bald. You're lucky Kyoya convinced them not too." Kaoru said, sounding amused once again._

_Abigail probably would've ranted about her hair much longer, but her thoughts were on her friend once again. "Where's Gabriel?" she asked once again._

"_Do you remember how you got those stitches?" Kaoru asked._

_Abigail's brow furrowed. "Um…" she winced, putting a hand to her head. Hikaru immediately went forward toward her. "If it hurts you to try to remember, you don't have to." He said urgently, and a little desperately. He didn't want Abigail to hurt ever again._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured him. "Lemme think…we were…going to get something right?"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru nodded simultaneously._

"_And…hmm I don't remember what we were going to get…" Abigail gave them a look of panic. "Why don't I remember? What happened to me?"_

"_Keep trying." Hikaru and Kaoru urged her. Abigail concentrated, putting her hand to her head again._

"_Let's see…Gabriel and I were getting something for…for Tamaki. No, for Kyoya. Yes, we were getting something for Kyoya. And…it was in his…his car?" she questioned. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. Abigail went on._

"_Okay, it was in his car, but that stupid rich kid school is enormous, so they have a huge parking lot, so…Gabriel and I…split up. I went one way, and she went another. And…and then…" Abigail started trembling. "There were purple eyes…and I was jogging…and then there was so much pain in the back of my head…and…and just blackness after that."_

_Hikaru slid in the bed next to Abigail and put his arms around her. Abigail leaned into him, still trembling. _

_Kaoru leaned against the wall, rubbed his head, and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now, Abi. You remember anything else?"_

_Abigail was still trembling slightly, but felt more comforted with Hikaru holding her. "Well, not really…oh crap!" she said suddenly, and both Kaoru and Hikaru stiffened._

"_What? What is it?" Kaoru asked. Abigail looked up at Hikaru. "Did I tell you that you were beautiful after my head had been hit?"_

_Hikaru grinned. "Yes, you said something like that." He sounded like he was holding back laughter._

_Abigail groaned, and buried her face in his chest. "Can we go to the nearest cliff so I can jump off it?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt._

_Hikaru really did laugh this time, and Abigail looked at him and gave a small grin. Then she looked and Kaoru. "So where's Gabriel? Is she in one of these stupid beds too?"_

_Kaoru's expression turned grave and sad. "Abigail…Gabriel's been kidnapped…we suspect by the same girl who hit you…we think she hit you so you couldn't save Gabriel when she was being kidnapped."_

_Abigail looked at him with a blank expression. Then she got out of bed in a fluid motion, and marched to the door._

_Kaoru slid in front of the door, his arms spread out. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure she was going to go where he had wanted to go for the past few days. To Gabriel. Kaoru knew that Abigail would tear up all of Japan to find Gabriel, and probably find her faster than the search squad, too._

"_I'm finding Gabriel." Abigail said with a deadly calm. _

"_Don't worry, the search squad already found her…" Hikaru said warily as he came up beside Kaoru._

"_Then why isn't she here?" Abigail asked, her voice still creepily calm._

_Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, then at Abigail. "Um…they're kind of deciding what to do…" "So you don't need to try and find her…" "You have a head injury…" "And we don't want you getting hurt. Go back in bed."_

_Abigail laughed. Kaoru and Hikaru stood there, unsure of what to do. "Alright, idiots…" Abigail said, chuckling, "get out of my way before I KILL YOU!" she was shouting toward the end._

_Doctors and nurses rushed in, obviously hearing the yelling. They fought to keep Abigail under control, but Abigail kept trying to get through the door. "LET-ME-GO!" she writhed around, but eventually there were so much doctors she had to give up, and she slumped down in defeat._

_Hikaru hesitated, wondering if he should comfort her, but then Haruhi came through the door, her brown eyes wide. "Haruhi." Abigail said with sort of a questioning tone._

"_Abigail." Haruhi said, that one word conveying so much relief that Abigail's eyes filled with tears, and she rushed to Haruhi, sobbing. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru stood there hopelessy, staring at the girls. Then a member of the search squad came through the door. "Kaoru, come here." When both Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded he held up a hand. "Just Kaoru, please."_

_And Kaoru had gone to them._

_And they had told him the plan._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I can do this, Kaoru thought, repeating it like a chant as they drew closer to the run down home in the middle of nowhere. I can do this.

"Nearly there. We'll be waiting outside." One of the guys said quietly to Kaoru, who nodded stiffly. I can do this.

He approached the metal house, at first with the squad following him slightly.

I can do this.

As he drew nearer, the squad started to fall back, until only a couple remained. Kaoru reached the door, slowly, and they were gone.

I can do this.

Kaoru was alone. He hated being alone. He wished Hikaru were here. No, he didn't want Hikaru in this with him.

I can do this.

Kaoru's hand reached out, toward the knob, slowly. Though he couldn't see the squad members, he could practically feel them urging him on.

I can do this.

His hand rested on the knob for a moment. _No turning back. _He slowly turned the knob. Careful, careful…the knob kept creaking, and every creak it made, Kaoru winced, expecting attack.

I can do this.

The door was opening, by Kaoru's own hand. He was dooming himself. Even the squad said there was a fifty percent chance of him getting attacked.

I can do this.

Blackness. With a single light. The building was long, but even from here, Kaoru could make out a extremely thin, beat up, frail girl, tied to a chair. His heart skipped a beat.

I can do this.

Gabriel. Kaoru walked towards her. He was never, ever, ever going to let her out of his sight after this.

I can do this. I can DO this.

It was scary. He walked up to the edge of the light. His heart was pounding so hard it literally hurt. He was shaking, and he felt like fainting. But he couldn't. He was so close. He stared at Gabriel, willing to live, to breath. She looked lifeless now.

I can do this. Can I do this?

It was too scary. Too scary. Gabriel…and the kidnapper…then Gabriel stirred. She was alive. She looked up slightly, squinting in the darkness like she thought she saw something. Like she thought she saw a flash of red hair, and amber eyes.

Yes, yes I can do this.

Then a flash of something else caught Kaoru's eye. Purple eyes, on the other side of the light, flashed in the darkness. The kidnapper. Kaoru on one side, the kidnapper on the other. Gabriel in between, her head once again bowed. They both wanted her, for very different reasons. But Kaoru was going to get her.

I can do this.

Kaoru took a deep breath, then stepped out into the brightness of the light. "I'm home."

**Okay, well, that was not a happy chapter. I'll make the next one happier, I promise. ^^ Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: yeea i suck at chapter names

**Urgh, I won't even try to make excuses. I know I suck at updating, I'm sorry, and let's get on with the story, shall we?**

Kaoru was in the light, his heart pounding. Gabriel lifted her head, and was staring at him with her big blue eyes like _what are you doing?!_

A girl with purple eyes and a torn yellow dress came out of the shadows, into the light as well. _Chiyo?_ Kaoru thought. Chiyo was one of his and Hikaru's regular customers, but she hadn't looked so…crazy last Kaoru saw her.

"Kaoru? What…how did you find this place?" She asked, sounding like a young girl. She glanced swiftly at Gabriel, in between them, then back at him.

Kaoru took another step forward, smiling at her. "I wanted to see you, Chiyo. Um." _Crap. Stall. Stall. _"I…uh, I missed you." He said, taking another step forward.

Chiyo's eyes widened. "You did?" She asked, sounding even more like a young girl. "But…what about Gabriel?" her expression turned into something more ugly.

"What about her?" Kaoru said slowly, smiling sweetly and trying to stall her.

"I thought you liked her." Chiyo's expression was now something a gargoyle might wear.

"Over you?" Kaoru laughed slightly. "No, of course not, Chiyo! Why on earth would I like Gabriel over you?"

Chiyo looked hesitant. "Um…"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?" Kaoru held his breath, hoping she would confess.

Gabriel looked totally lost. Then she spotted a guy, looking like he was from the FBI or something, creeping up behind Chiyo, and she gave Kaoru a look like _what?! _

Chiyo beamed at Kaoru, completely forgetting Gabriel at the moment. "Yes, I kidnapped her so you wouldn't be under her horrible influence anymore. But I can see you like me better than her." Chiyo glanced around, then a confused expression on her face. "Hey, how did you find this place anyway?"

Then the guy from the search squad tackled Chiyo, along with a few other guys.

The next few hours were a blur. Chiyo was arrested for kidnapping and assaulting a person, and Kaoru and Gabriel drove back to the hospital so Gabriel could be treated.

"Kaoru?" Gabriel breathed, her head on his lap, her eyes half closed.

"Yes Gabriel? Do you need something?" Kaoru looked at Gabriel urgently, a little scared by her injuries.

"You…are my freakin slave…for the rest of your freaking life. I got kidnapped by some psycho girl whose obsessed with you, so now you owe me. Freakin' big time." Gabriel said. Kaoru laughed, and nodded.

"Fine by me. What if I get captured by some psycho guy whose obsessed with you?" Kaoru asked. Gabriel considered the question, and said, "We'll call it even."

Kaoru laughed, a little shakily. He was really relieved they had found Gabriel. Plus, the guys on the search team had wanted Kaoru there so he could make Chiyo say that yes, she had kidnapped Gabriel, and the search squad could record it for solid proof against her in court.

Kaoru sighed, relieved. He looked down at Gabriel, who had fallen asleep. Sure she had some injuries, but she was going to be okay.

At the hospital Gabriel was rushed in, stitched up, and put in a bed, with strict orders not to get out of it until the doctor said so. She groaned at that, but was happy to hear that Abigail was okay. Hikaru went to go tell the news to Abigail that they got Gabriel back, and then had to hold her down when Abigail tried to go see her.

Gabriel was lying in bed, talking to Kaoru, with Hikaru still trying to wrestle Abigail into bed, when everyone flooded in.

"Gabriel!" Haruhi cried out, relieved.

"Haruhi!" Gabriel said, lifting up her arms for a hug like a little kid. She also found she was crying for some reason. So was Haruhi.

The two hugged and cried, until Kaoru remarked, "Wow, Haruhi, you're actually beginning to act like a girl," and they both turned and glared at him. Luckily for Kaoru, Honey came and said, "Gabby-chan!"

Gabriel grinned. "Hey Honey." Honey tried to jump on Gabriel and hug attack her, but Mori caught him mid-air and told him to let her heal first.

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks Mori. And it's, uh, nice to see you." Mori nodded at her.

"Hello, Gabriel." Kyoya said, jotting something down in his notebook.

"Hello Kyoya." Gabriel replied, mimicking his tone. "Stalkerish as ever, I see? You should join up with Chiyo."

Kyoya gave her a slight smile "You should know I don't go up to that extreme." He snapped his notebook close, and added, "Most of the time."

Tamaki burst through Kyoya and Kaoru, and said, "Oh, my precious daughter! Daddy missed you so much!" He hugged her and cried. Gabriel squirmed, but smiled. "Hey Tamaki. Missed you too."

Tamaki sniffed. "Luckily, Mommy here sent out a search squad for you." He said, patting Kyoya's shoulder and nodding, while Kyoya looked annoyed.

Gabriel nodded. "Ah. And what did you do?" she asked teasingly. Tamaki took it as a serious question, and latched onto Haruhi, who squirmed like Gabriel, and, to Gabriel's surprise, blushed. "I was comforting my other daughter here, of course. She missed you almost as much as I did."

"I'm not your daughter." Haruhi mumbled, her face still red, and Tamaki gasped and went to his emo corner.

Gabriel laughed. These guys never changed. Still, though, she would have to have a word with Tamaki about calling Haruhi his "daughter." She obviously realized, to some degree, she had feelings for him, and Gabriel could tell she didn't like it when Tamaki called her his daughter, implying he didn't have the same feelings for her. Which, Gabriel knew he did, but he was really oblivious to them.

Gabriel smiled at everyone, glad they were all here, and she was back. "Well, it's good to be back."

**Right. Well. Sorry, this chapter was bad, I know, and it wasn't very long. I just needed Gabriel in the hospital so the next chapter I could say she was healed, and no one would be like, "Wait, how is she healed if she just got out of the psycho girl's place?"**

**So there ya go. Thanks for all your reviews, and please, review!**


End file.
